Lucha de gigantes
by lumus-maxima
Summary: Conocemos sus nombres pero... ¿Qué historias se ocultan tras los chicos y chicas de la nueva generación Weasley?
1. Victorie Weasley I

_No soy J.K, todo aquello que reconozcas no me pertenece._

_¡Hola soy nueva aquí y me estreno con una historia sobre la próxima generación de Weasley's!_

_Serán un conjunto de viñetas (cortas o largas todo dependerá de la inspiración de mi musa) donde contaré distintas experiencias de estos adorables pillines pelirrojos._

_El primer grupo de historias tendrá relación con…_ **¡La ceremonia de selección!**

* * *

_**Ceremonia de Selección: Victorie.**_

* * *

Victorie Weasley camina decidida por el largo pasillo que se ha abierto en el Gran Comedor para dejarle paso. Ignorando los murmullos de sus futuros compañeros con elegancia, desde la Guerra en la que participó su familia un año antes de que ella naciera se habían convertido en una familia muy famosa y respeta en la comunidad mágica.

El profesor Longbottom (gran amigo de sus tíos) ha dicho su nombre, es el momento en el que el Sombrero Seleccionador decida su destino.

Está bastante nerviosa, pero su padre siempre le ha dicho que ha heredado el orgullo de su madre, por lo tanto se mantiene firme e intenta disimular su temblor de piernas.

Antes de que el Sombrero sea colocado en su cabeza y pase a taparle la visión, observa a Teddy.

Teddy es el ahijado de su tío Harry, un nieto más para su abuela Molly, uno de los mejores compañero de juegos para ella.

Normalmente, antes de ir a Hogwarts, pasaba las tardes enredando en el jardín de sus abuelos con él y Molly, se lo pasaban en grande. Pero cuando Teddy, las abandonó para entrar en la escuela algo dentro de su rutina de juegos y aventuras dejó de ser lo mismo.

¡Menos mal que ella entraba al año siguiente en la escuela y Molly dentro de dos! Así volverían a estar juntos de nuevo, los tres.

Teddy resultó ser un Gryffindor al igual que su padre. El tío Harry se puso muy contento. Aunque en una de sus cartas Teddy le confesó que el Sombrero vaciló y quiso mandarle con los tejones, Huffelpuff, la casa de su madre.

Estaba claro que el pequeño Lupin era una copia de sus padres.

Esta noche lleva el pelo azul, porque sabe que es su color favorito. Y esa es su manera de apoyarla y decirle que no se preocupe. Victorie le sonríe desde lo alto del taburete.

El Sombrero Seleccionador se alegra enormemente de recibir a otro Weasley más, o eso es lo que susurra en su oído, al parecer Hogwarts llevaba demasiado tiempo tranquilo y necesitaba algún que otro torbellino pelirrojo. Victorie no puede evitar reír, si el Sombrero quería una manada de pelirrojos, pronto la tendría. Las barrigas de sus múltiples tías no paraban de crecer y crecer.

Tras un par de recuerdos a generaciones Weasley pasadas y un repentino ataque de nostalgia, el Sombrero rompió la tranquilidad del Gran Comedor exclamando con fuerza GRYFFINDOR.

La alegría que siente Victorie al saber que ha ido a parar a la misma casa que toda su familia es enorme y no puede reprimir el saltito de emoción que pega al levantarse del taburete. El profesor Longbottom recupera el Sombrero de su cabeza mientras le guiña un ojo disimuladamente.

Victorie va rauda y veloz hacia la mesa dorada y roja, se sienta al lado de Teddy quién le revuelve el pelo con cariño y le da la enhorabuena. Victorie le da un gran beso en la mejilla, de esos que suenan que tanto detesta su amigo. Pero él no se queja, solo se limita ha echarle la lengua y Victorie ríe.

Está muy feliz, se muera de ganas de mandarle a su abuelo Arthur una lechuza dándole la buena noticia. Seguro que se alegra tanto que consigue enviarle alguno de esos cacharros muggles que a los dos tanto les gustan como regalo. Espera que sea una de esas pilas que tanto le fascinan.

Lástima que en Hogwarts no puedan funcionar los aparatos muggles.

* * *

_Y así termina la primera viñeta. Que ha sido un pelín corta, quizás debería haberme explayado más, pero mi musa es vaga de narices cuando quiere._

_En fin, ¿Tomatazos? ¿Ranas de chocolate? ¿Abucheos? ¿Aplausos?_

**La ventanita del review os espera. :)**


	2. Molly Weasley I

_**Ceremonia de Selección: Molly.**_

* * *

Victorie la mira desde la mesa de Gryffindor con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Teddy tampoco está menos sorprendido, si pudiera abrir más la boca seguramente se le desencajaría la mandíbula.

Molly se siente un poco incómoda y demasiado observada ¡Por Merlín! Ni que le estuviera creciendo una tercera cabeza, simplemente ha sido seleccionada en Ravenclaw.

Solo ha roto la norma general. No es para tanto.

Pero es que ser la primera Weasley en siglos ¡Siglos le ha dicho el Sombrero Seleccionador! En romper la tradición familiar de pertenecer a la casa de Godric Gryffindor es cuanto menos impactante.

Pero Ravenclaw no está tan mal. Una inteligencia sin límites es el mayor tesoro de los hombres.

En su opinión ese debería ser el principio fundamental de la humanidad.

A su lado está sentado un chico de pelo negro y ojos azules que la mira como si fuera un hipogrifo. Molly resopla enfadada. ¡Todo el mundo sabe que es la Weasley más extraña! (Aunque el pequeño Albus apunte maneras) Así que ya pueden dejar de mirarla como si fuera un bicho raro.

Vale, es la primera de sus primos en mandar la tradición a paseo, pero no será la única, está segura. Además ¿qué esperaban? Es la hija de Percy prefecto perfecto Weasley y una bibliotecaria muggle, estaba más que cantado que iba a acabar en Ravenclaw, los genes estaban ahí y su pasión por los libros sólo la supera su tía Hermione, las señales eran clarísimas.

La chica que está sentada a su otro lado le da un toquecito en el hombro. Molly se vuelve.

— ¿Por qué todo el mundo te mira tan raro? — Le pregunta.

Molly se ríe. — Porque soy la primera persona de mi familia en no ir a Gryffindor.

La chica hace una mueca rara. — Pues menuda estupidez ¿no?

A Molly le cae bien. — Eso mismo creo ello. ¿Cómo te llamas?

La chica le sonríe y el tiende su mano. — Hazel Moon. Y quizás soy la única que no se sorprende de verte aquí porque hasta hace nada desconocía la existencia de la magia.

Molly acepta su mano. — Benditos hijos de muggles. — le comenta.

Pero de repente el semblante de la chica cambia. — ¿Por ser hija de muggles tendré más problemas que el resto a la hora de usar la mágia? — Molly la mira levantando una ceja, se nota que Hazel lleva deseando todo el día hacer esa pregunta.

Molly niega. — Para nada. Mi tía Hermione es hija de muggles y llegó a ser la mejor bruja de su generación.

Hazel suspira aliviada. — ¡Menos mal!

Molly se ríe, Hazel es una chica muy simpática y casi le ha hecho olvidar que es el centro de atención del comedor. Casi.

Se gira para buscar con la mirada a su prima, Victorie ya no parece tan asombrada, la ve y la saluda alegremente con la mano, Molly le devuelve el saludo y se gira para seguir conversando con Hazel.

El chico de su otro lado, aquel que la miraba como si nunca hubiera visto criautura más fantástica que ella, la interrumpe. — ¡Una Weasley en Ravenclaw, increíble!

Molly suelta un gruñido. Con lo que ella odia llamar la atención.

¡La que le espera a Lucy como ella tampoco resulte ser una leona!


	3. Lucy Weasley I

**_Ceremonia de Selección: Lucy._**

* * *

Las palabras de su padre estaban grabadas a fuego en su mente y no dejaba de repetírselas a medida que la fila de alumnos que estaba delante de ella iba disminuyendo.

"Si no vas a Gryffindor, no importa Lucy, Molly está en Ravenclaw y como ves estamos muy orgullosos de ella. La rivalidad entre casa es una tontería y un mal recuerdo del pasado. No tengas miedo."

Miedo, pensó, ¡ojalá! Lo que tenía era pavor. Un pavor terrible. Claro que no iba a acabar en Gryffindor estaba segurísima pero tampoco iba a acabar en Ravenclaw era muy distinta a Molly. ¿Entonces que iba a ser de ella? ¿Huffelpuff? ¿Slytherin? Como se sentase en la mesa de los últimos su abuelo Arthur la deshereda.

— Smith, Aidan. — Llamó el antiguo héroe de guerra Neville Longbottom.

Lucy tembló de arriba abajo, su turno era el siguiente.

Cuando tuvo que subir a la tarima y colocarse el sombrero, casi tiró el taburete, por suerte el profesor Longbottom lo impidió. Lucy sintió que se moría de vergüenza, pero al menos entre el público no se escucho ninguna risa.

El Sombrero le quedaba muy grande, le tapaba hasta la nariz.

En parte lo agradece porque así se siente un poco aislada de los miles de pares de ojos que estaban pendientes de ella, pero por otro lado no puede evitar sentirse ridícula, seguro que da la impresión de que el sombrero la está devorando.

El viejo sombrero permanece en silencio durante, en su opinión, una eternidad. Lucy comienza a preocuparse. ¿Qué hay en su cabeza que haga que el Sombrero Seleccionador tenga que plantearse durante tanto rato donde colocarla?

Deberían suprimir esa parte de la selección, era una tortura. Mejor colocarles a dedo, o que eligiera el azar. Porque la dichosa espera que le hacia sufrir el sombrero no era ni medio normal.

Finalmente oye una solemne voz en su oído. _"Eres una Weasley muy especial"_. Lucy se estremece ¿Especial en que sentido? ¿Especial buena o especial mala? _"Peculiar"_. Tiene once años, por el amor de Dumbledore (o de Dios, como suele decir su madre) ¿Acaso no son peculiares todos los niños de su edad? "_Harás cosas muy importantes, y estoy seguro de que Slytherin contribuirá a ello"._

Espera, espera, espera. ¿Slytherin? Tiene que ser una broma. Piensa.

¡Por lo más sagrado que no lo grite en voz alta!

Pero ni Merlín, Morgana, el Dios al que acude su madre, ni ninguna divinidad muggle, o antiguos directores de Hogwarts parecen escuchar sus plegarias.

Y el Sombrero Seleccionador perfora los oídos de todo el Gran Comedor (Lucy cree que hasta las estrellas del techo han temblado) cuando sentencia que su lugar es en Slytherin.

Lucy quiere hacerse pequeñita, pequeñita, casi una pulga y desaparecer, cuando nota como el profesor Longbottom le quita el sombrero de la cabeza con duda.

Nadie aplaude y en la mesa de los profesores se oye un ligero murmullo.

La primera Weasley en Slytherin, si ya se armó revuelo con Molly en Ravenclaw (¡Ravenclaw! Menuda estupidez escandalizarse por ello) no quiere ni imaginarse que pasará con ella. ¿La tercera gran guerra mágica?

Se levanta del taburete y pone rumbo a la mesa en la que se encuentran sus nuevos compañeros, que la miran entre sorprendidos y orgullosos. Una Weasley en cualquier casa siempre es un buen trofeo ¿no?

No quiere mirar a su prima Vicky ni a Teddy. El pelo del chico seguro que se ha quedado blanco de la impresión.

Así que busca a Molly entre el gentío.

Sorprendentemente su hermana está sonriendo, de oreja a oreja además.

Lucy dibuja una sonrisa similar en su rostro ¿No está enfadada? ¿Entonces no hay drama? ¿No es para tanto que sea una Slytherin?

Molly niega con la cabeza, como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos y comienza a aplaudir enérgicamente, enseguida se le une la chica que está a su lado, Hazel Moon buena amiga de su hermana, y alentados por esos escasos aplausos, su mesa estalla en vítores.

Uno de los perfectos se le acerca dándole un enérgico apretón de manos, asegurándole que es un honor compartir casa con ella. Lucy enrojece.

Pronto las demás casas se unen a la ovación y Lucy puede oír entre el ruido los vítores de Teddy. Y los gritos de animo "Esa es mi prima, la oveja negra de la familia" de Victorie.

Lucy se relaja y deja de sentirse tan fuera de lugar y tan poco Weasley. Seguro que ser el Slytherin no es tan malo como lo pintan. Molly marcó el precedente en ruptura de tradiciones familiares y ella ha puesto la guinda del pastel.

Sólo espera que a su tío Ron no le de un ataque al enterarse de la noticia.

* * *

_Gracias a los que comentasteis en los capítulos anteriores, varitas de regaliz para vosotros (:_


	4. James Potter, Dominique y Fred Weasley I

**_Ceremonia de Selección: Dominique, Fred y James._**

* * *

Fred no para de moverse entre la fila. Estira el cuello para mirar las mesas que llenan el Gran Comedor, buscando las caras conocidas de Molly, Victorie, Teddy y Lucy. Cuando logra captar la atención de alguno de ellos les saluda con la mano muy alegremente. Desentonando entre el grupo de futuros alumnos que tiemblan como hojas esperando que llegue su turno.

James por su parte mira con ojos soñadores las velas que levitan sobre sus cabezas. Ajeno a todo aquello que ocurre a su alrededor. Posiblemente esté pensando en las miles de aventuras que le aguardan tras los muros de la escuela.

Dominique es la única que deja entrever su nerviosismo. Juega con su pelo, colocándoselo una y otra vez detrás de la oreja. Quiere que el profesor Longbottom diga su nombre de una vez e ir a sentarse al lado de su hermana mayor. Desea con todas sus fuerzas acabar la noche en la mesa en la que su padre se sentó en su día.

El primogénito del Elegido suelta un largo suspiro. Aun queda mucho para la letra P de Potter.

— ¿Estás nerviosa? — Le pregunta a su prima, que no para de enredar un mechón de su rebelde pelo en su dedo. — Desde que Lucy acabó en Slytherin no hay motivo para ponerse así, nadie puede cagarla más. Aunque cuando Albus empiece la escuela me encargaré de hacerle creer lo contrario. — Bromea con un brillo malicioso en la mirada.

Dominique cambia el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro, antes de girarse a responder a su primo.

— No le hagas eso al pobre Albus, Jamie. Ya sabes lo asustadizo que es a veces.

— Por eso, es mi labor como hermano mayor.

Fred se les une enseguida. Sacando otro tema de conversación. — ¿Creéis que Neville saltará de la alegría si acabamos seleccionados en su Casa? Sería muy gracioso.

— Podría celebrarlo dándonos puntos extra. — Sugiere James.

Dominique niega en clara desaprobación. — Neville, o más bien el profesor Longbottom, es neutral. No va a beneficiarnos.

— Eres una aguafiestas cuando quieres. — Dice cruzándose de brazos.

La pelirroja le hace burla y le hecha la lengua, provocando la risa de Fred.

Una chica de pelo corto y negro se gira y les mira con el ceño fruncido. — ¿Queréis callaros? Algunos queremos enterarnos cuando digan nuestros nombres.

Fred deja de reír. — Que buen humor. — Le comenta.

La chica va a protestar pero el profesor Longbottom llama a James, lo que provoca que Fred la ignore por completo y se centre en su primo.

James camina decidido y no duda a la hora de ponerse el viejo trozo de tela en la cabeza.

El Sombrero apenas le roza las orejas antes de gritar un potente Gryffindor.

La mesa de la Casa que acoge a James estalla en aplausos, Fred y Dominique hace coro de ellos. Cuando James toma asiento en la mesa de Godric Gryffindor, Teddy le da unas fuertes palmaditas en la espalda.

— Los siguientes seremos nosotros. — Le dice Fred a Dominique agarrándola por los hombros. La chica asiente pero aun así no deja de sentir su estomago como una montaña rusa.

— ¡Os he dicho que os calléis! — Dice la chica de antes volviéndose a girar.

Fred bufa, que niña tan pesada.

La selección sigue su curso, y rápidamente llegan a la letra W. Dominique se muerde el labio nerviosa, solo quedan tres alumnos. Fred, la chica que no dejaba de gritarles y ella.

Su estomago da un brinco. Longbottom se aclara la garganta.

— Waters, Grace.

Es la chica de antes, a medida que ésta va avanzando hacia la tarima, Fred va cruzando los dedos y rezándole a Merlín porque la chica no acabe en Gryffindor.

Y parece que el ritual funciona ya que Grace Waters es enviada a Huffelpuff. Fred reprime el gesto de victoria.

— Weasley, Dominique.

Dominique se sobresalta al oír su nombre, y dejando a Fred sólo y parado en medio del Gran Comedor, sube a la tarima a colocarse el Sombrero.

El Sombrero le empuja el flequillo, que acaba tapándole los ojos. Dominique resopla intentando apartarlo, pero falla estrepitosamente. Piensa en que su madre tiene razón y debería cortárselo.

El Sombrero es veloz con ella y no duda ni un segundo en enviarla a Gryffindor. Dominique con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja va hacia la mesa en la que se sienta su hermana, que la recibe con un fuerte abrazo.

Es el turno de Fred. El último alumno de esa promoción.

Llega al taburete con paso lento y relajado, fija su vista en la mesa de los profesores y le guiña el ojo a Hagrid, quién le devuelve el gesto.

El Sombrero le despacha más rápido que a James y le manda a la misma Casa que a sus primos.

Los tres se abrazan contentos, están felices de haber acabado juntos.

El fantasma de Nick-Casi-Decapitado les observaba desde la otra punta de la mesa. La Casa de sus antepasados no sabe la que se le viene encima. Piensa para sí.


	5. Albus Potter, Rose Weasley I

**_Ceremonia de Selección: Rose y Albus._**

* * *

Rose le pasa un poco de jugo de calabaza. — ¿Ves? Te lo dije. — Comenta cuando Albus toma la jarra. — No tenias que preocuparte por lo que te dijera James, la ceremonia en sí es una estupidez. Y no, no somos Gryffindors, pero tampoco Slytherins, aunque no le veo nada malo la verdad, Lucy es muy feliz allí.

— Pero ya conoces a James, Rosie, le encanta torturarme. — Le dice mientras da un bocado a un muslo de pollo. — ¡Que bueno!

Rose prefirió decantarse por el puré.

— La verdad es que estoy contenta con la decisión del sombrero. "Una inteligencia sin límites es el mayor tesoro de los hombres."

Albus asintió. — Mira a Molly, perfecta y premio anual. Siguiendo los pasos del tío Percy, a ver si nosotros logramos superarla. — Comenta mientras la observa comer al otro lado de la mesa.

Una fría mano le da un par de secos golpecitos en la nuca. Albus se gira para encontrarse con la sonrisa burlesca de su hermano James.

— Un águila, no está tan mal. Con lo come-libros que eres, no te veo mejor en ningún otro lado. — Le roba un poco de pollo. — ¡Hola Rosie! — Dice con la boca llena. — Aunque tampoco hubieras sido un mal Slytherin. — Añade ya con la boca vacia.

— Llevo el nombre de dos grandes directores de Hogwarts, y uno de ellos fue Slytherin, James. Hubiera sido un honor seguir sus pasos y a papá no le hubiera importado.

James hace una mueca burlesca.

— Ya decía yo, que alguien que se llamase Severus solo podía ser una serpiente, que nombre tan feo ¡Por los calzones de Merlín! — Rose le lanzó una mirada marca Granger que congelaría el infierno. — Eh, eh tranquilos, bromeaba. ¿Es que ya no puede uno ni venir a molestar cariñosamente a su hermano pequeño?

— ¿Por qué no haces rabiar a Lily para variar? Si sólo me haces caso a mí, a lo mejor acaba celándose.

James negó con al cabeza. — La enana es aun muy pequeña. Cuando se acerque su hora de llegar a Hogwarts ya le tomare el pelo como Godric manda.

Rose se rio.

— ¿La atormentaras con Slytherin también?

— ¡Sí claro! Cómo si la enana pudiera ser una serpiente. Si tal caso se da, me tiño el pelo de azul, como Teddy. Lo juro solemnemente. — Le robo otro trozo de pollo a Albus.

— ¡Eh! — Se quejó el pequeño. — Come el pollo de tu mesa.

— Me gusta más al estilo Rowena.

Rose resopló. — James aparte de para venir a robarle la comida a Albus ¿querías algo más?

— Nada importante pecosa, solo daros la bienvenida oficial a Hogwarts, de mi parte y de la de esos dos. — Señalo hacia la mesa de Gryffindor donde Dominique y Fred estaban cenando tranquilamente. — Pero obviamente mis felicitaciones son más importantes que las de ellos.

Una voz femenina sonó a sus espaldas.

— Baja modestia que sube James. — Era Lucy. — La Casa de mi hermana se ha llevado una buena adquisición, pero aun sigo convencida de que no seré la única Weasley serpiente, que lo sepáis.

— Quizás Lily te haga compañía. — Bromeo Rose mirando a James.

— El día que eso suceda, le daré un beso a un hipogrifo y mi pelo se volverá azul. — Respondió el mayor de los Potter.

Lucy alzó una ceja.

— ¿Ah sí? Pues me muero por verlo.

Molly llegó enseguida, pidiéndoles que volvieran a sus asientos, que era hora de ir acabando el banqueta, cuando Lucy y James se fueron, no sin antes este último le robara una patata a Albus, la mayor abrazo a sus dos primos pequeños.

— ¡Cómo me alegro de teneros aquí conmigo! Nuestra Sala común os va a encantar. Vais a ser unos Ravenclaw estupendos.

Rose y Albus se sonrieron, eso era lo que esperaban.

* * *

_Mi musa está vaga de narices cuando quiere, pero se me ha ocurrido ya de que tratara el siguiente grupo de historias :)_

_¡Gracias por vuestros reviews y vuestras alertas!_


	6. Louis y Roxanne Weasley I

**Ceremonia de Selección: Louis y Roxanne.**

* * *

Roxanne entró en el Gran Comedor con paso firme, en silencio, observando con atención todos y cada uno de los detalles del lugar. Al fin había cumplido once años, ya había recibido su carta, ya podía ir a Hogwarts, como Fred. Tenía muchas expectativas acerca del colegio, estaba deseando convertirse en una bruja como Merlín mandaba, quería explorar los lindes del Bosque Prohibido, quería codearse con fantasmas y diversos espectros, quería destrozarse la garganta gritando en los partidos de Quidditch y por supuesto quería vivir mil aventuras. Toda su vida había estado esperando ese momento.

Louis por su parte entró tras ella caminando con el porte elegante, herencia veela, que le caracterizaba, su mirada azul se paseaba por el techo estrellado y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, estaba tranquilo, se notaba. Prefería dejarle a Roxanne todo ese asunto del emocionarse con la Selección, a él lo que más le llamaba la atención del gran castillo de piedra que a partir de ahora sería su hogar eran sus futuros compañeros. La curiosidad le comía por dentro, aparte de sus hermanas y sus primos Louis no se había relacionado jamás con ninguna otra persona mágica de su edad, sólo había tenido algún que otro roce con los gemelos Scamander. Básicamente quería saber como eran los demás magos y brujas que no se apellidaban Weasley.

El Sombrero Seleccionador comenzó con su discurso, al parecer hacia uno nuevo cada año. A Louis no le parecía que eso tuviera mucho mérito, al fin de cuentas tenía todo un curso por delante para pensárselo, para Roxanne sin embargo era algo espectacular.

Tras el discurso (aburrido en opinión de Louis, emocionante para Roxanne) uno de los profesores de la escuela, el ya viejo conocido amigo de su familia Neville Longbottom, sacó un extenso pergamino de su túnica y comenzó a llamar a los nuevos estudiantes de la escuela.

Louis observaba con curiosidad a todos y cada uno de los alumnos que desfilaban por delante de él, memorizando sus caras, sus nombres y sus casas.

Roxanne en cambio no estaba prestándoles la más mínima atención, estaba muy nerviosa y sólo quería saber de una vez por todas en que mesa se pasaría sentada los próximos seis años de su vida.

Estaban los dos tan concentrados en sus cosas que cuando Neville exclamo el primer Weasley, ambos dieron un respingo.

Louis le dirigió una mirada a su prima y tras guiñarle un ojo camino con tranquilidad y seguridad hacia el sombrero y espero a que éste emitiera un veredicto. El Sombrero no tardo mucho en decidirse y le mando enseguida a Huffelpuff.

Louis se levantó satisfecho, dejó el sombrero en su sitio y saludando a sus hermanas, sentadas en la mesa de Gryffindor, con la mano se sentó al lado de una chica de ojos rasgados que había sido seleccionada antes que él y le sonrió presentándose.

Roxanne fue la siguiente y se acercó hacia el sombrero más lentamente de lo que pretendía. Estaba bastante intrigada ¿Iría a la misma casa que Freddie y la gran mayoría de miembros de su familia? O ¿Se uniría a los Weasley rebeldes que había roto con la tradición? ¿Iría a Huffelpuff con Louis? ¿Le haría compañía a la solitaria Lucy?

Tras mucho meditar el viejo sombrero decidió que el sitio de Roxanne era junto a su rubio (el único de los tres hijos de su tío Bill que no había heredado el pelo pelirrojo) primo Louis.

Por primera vez en la historia de Hogwarts todas sus Casas contaban con un Weasley en ellas.


	7. Hugo Weasley y Lily Potter I

**Ceremonia de selección: Hugo y Lily.**

* * *

—¿No te sientes terriblemente observada? —Le pregunta Hugo Weasley a su prima Lily Potter, mientras el profesor Longbottom comenzaba a llamar a los nuevos alumnos.

—Ya empezaba a creer que eran imaginaciones mías. —Le confesó la pelirroja.

—Somos la nueva atracción de Hogwarts. —Sentenció Hugo.

—Supongo que nuestros hermanos y los primos también se habrán sentido así. —Especuló Lily—Pero aun así me siento intimidada.

—Se esperaran mucho de nosotros.

—Pues yo opino que nuestra selección será bastante normalita.

—¿Quieres apostar? Dos cajas de ranas de chocolate y una de meigas fritas a que acabamos sorprendiendo a nuestro querido público, al menos uno de nosotros.

Lily alzó las cejas. —Hecho, pero vas a perder.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro.

—Potter, Lily—Bramó la voz del profesor de herbología.

Lily se despidió de su primo y camino sin despegar su vista del taburete hacia el sombrero, las trenzas que llevaba a ambos lados de la cabeza se movían al ritmo de sus pasos.

Se sentó con elegancia y con delicadeza se colocó el Sombrero.

_"Vaya, vaya ¿Qué tenemos aquí?"_ — Dijo una voz profunda a su oído. — _"Otra Potter más. La última. Te estaba esperando. Hmm, vas a resultar ser un espécimen muy curioso. Eres bastante parecida a tu padre, mucho más que tus dos hermanos mayores. Sin embargo hay pequeñas y sutiles diferencias. Muy, muy interesante. Veamos cuan parecida eres a tu padre"_ —Hizo una larga pausa. —"_¿Qué te parece si te pongo en Slytherin?"_

Lily tragó saliva. Slytherin… hizo una mueca.

No era que despreciase la casa de Lucy, ella había aprendido de los errores de los mayores, lo que pasaba era que le fastidiaba enormemente perder la apuesta ante Hugo. Al final iba a resultar que el muy granuja ya se sospechaba algo y quería conseguir los dulces fácilmente, después de todo si que había heredado la inteligencia de su madre. Maldito Hugo.

—_"Si no hay más remedio, me quedo en Slytherin"_ —Respondió mentalmente a la voz del Sombrero.

—_"Que así sea"_ — ¡SLYTHERIN!

El grito de fastidio de James Potter se escucho por encima de los tímidos y sorprendidos aplausos de sus nuevos compañeros de casa.

Lily bajo del taburete, le devolvió el sombrero a un boquiabierto Neville Longbottom y fue a sentarse junto a su prima Lucy, quién la recibió con un fuerte abrazo.

—Sabía que no iba a ser la única Slytherin de la familia. — Le dijo antes de darle un sonoro beso en el pelo. —Ya verás que no somos tan malos.

Lily rio.

—No me molesta ser una serpiente, lo que me fastidia es la cara de suficiencia de Hugo. —Lucy miro hacia su primo para comprobar si lo que decía era cierto, Hugo tenía una sonrisa demasiado traviesa en el rostro.

—Supongo que ya me lo explicarás luego. ¡No sabes que gracia me ha dado la cara de James! Me muero por verle con el pelo azul.

Lily no hizo ningún comentario al respeto, seguro que era otra apuesta. A los primos Weasley les encantaba darle más emoción a las cosas de aquella manera. Escucho un carraspeo tras ella y se volvió hacia el emisor de tal ruido. Se encontró frente a un chico de pelo rubio y pálida piel, que le tendía la mano sonriente.

—¡Hola! Me llamo Scorpius Malfoy. Un placer tenerte entre nosotros Potter.

Lily miró con detenimiento la mano del chico, de modo que ese era el tal Scorpius del que su tío Ron tanto le había hablado, tendría que tener cuidado con él entonces, aun así le tendió la suya.

—Lily Potter, encantada.

Lucy llamó su atención.

—¡Es el turno de Hugo!

Lily se centró en su primo.

Hugo movía los pies de un lado a otro mientras esperaba el veredicto del Sombrero Seleccionador.

—_"¿Más Weasley? "_—Susurró éste en su mente. —_"Sinceramente no sé ya ni para que me molesto"_ —Se quejó. — "_A ver, a ver… Eres un Weasley de pura cepa, sí, sí, no hay duda. Lo cuál se agradece, ya estaba harto de desperdigar a tus primos por ahí, está más que claro que tu lugar será…"_ —Dejo de hablarle única y exclusivamente a él y se dirigió a todo el Gran Comedor. —¡GRYFFINDOR!

El gesto de alivio de Hugo hizo reír a gran parte de la mesa de los profesores.

Fue a sentarse tan rápido como pudo entre sus primos Fred y Dominique, James estaba frente a él pero no paraba de mirar a Lily con la boca abierta. En la mesa de Ravenclaw su hermana Rose le hacia un gesto de aprobación con los pulgares, mientras Albus le hacía gestos a James a la vez que se señalaba el pelo, el mayor acabo dándose cuenta y le hizo un gesto obsceno. Hugo río, que gusto daba estar en familia. Además se lo iba a pasar estupendamente metiéndose con una Lily serpiente.


	8. Victorie Weasley II

_Comienza el segundo grupo de historias, esta vez en relación con **¡Los amigos!**_

* * *

**El primer amigo: Victorie Weasley.**

* * *

No es que Victorie no se lo pasará bien con Teddy, lo que pasaba era que Teddy siempre quería hacer lo mismo de siempre. Jugar en el barro, ensuciarse hasta la orejas y revolcarse una y otra vez por el suelo.

Sí, era divertido pero Victorie estaba harta.

Ella quería jugar a otras cosas, al escondite, a la pilla-pilla, a papás y mamás…

Por suerte Teddy no era el único habitante de su edad que rondaba por la Madriguera.

También estaba Molly.

A primera vista, Molly podría parecer una niña un tanto seria, casi un adulto en miniatura, con sus libros de cuentos muggles siempre entre los brazos y su expresión impertérrita.

Pero solo a primera vista, porque Molly resultaba ser la mejor compañera de aventuras para Victorie.

Al leer tantos libros muggles como Peter Pan o El Gato con Botas, Molly tenía siempre buenas ocurrencias.

Un día eran princesas atrapadas en un castillo, al otro eran niñas que se adentraban en el bosque en búsqueda de una casita de chocolate, al siguiente eran intrépidas cazadoras de tesoros y así día tras día.

Solían pasarlo en grande, y se reían y reían sin parar, hasta que la tripa les dolía tanto que la abuela tenía que darles un chocolate calentito, calentito, para que se sintieran mejor.

Pero entonces la tía Audrey empezó a engordar y a engordar. El tío Percy decía que era porque dentro estaba creciendo la hermanita o el hermanito de Molly.

Victorie nunca había visto algo así, ¿Cómo iba a estar ahí dentro un bebé? ¡Su tía Audrey no comía bebés!

Finalmente, la enorme barriga de su tía Audrey se desinfló y un bebé sonrosado llorica, sin dientes y sin pelo llegó a la familia Weasley. Era una niña, y se llamaba Lucy.

Victorie la odiaba.

A veces se sentía mal por no querer tanto a su primita Lucy como a Molly o a Teddy, porque ella era sólo un bebé y aun no había molestado a nadie. Pero le había robado a Molly.

Su prima dejó de ir a jugar con ella porque quería quedarse en casa con su hermanita y leerle cuentos.

Victorie estaba muy enfadada ¡Molly la había abandonado y ahora tenía que volver a jugar solo con Teddy! ¡Y a Teddy le gustaba mucho buscar gusanos por la tierra y enfadar a los Gnomos del jardín! No jugaban a ser princesas, indios o sirenas.

¡Quería a Molly de vuelta!

Una tarde su mamá y su papá la llevaron a la casa de su tío Percy, a ver a Lucy y llevarle regalos.

Molly había salido con la tía Audrey a comprar y aun no había llegado.

En un momento en el que sus padres estaban entretenidos tomando té y pastas con su tío, Victorie subió al cuarto de Lucy sigilosamente.

—Eres un bebé feo. —Le dijo.

Lucy la miraba con sus ojitos marrones muy, muy abiertos. Le sonreía. Victorie pensó que en realidad no era tan fea, pero no iba a retractarse.

—Por tu culpa Molly ya no quiere ser mi amiga.

Lucy intentó alcanzarla con sus manitas.

—¿Qué tienes tú que no tenga yo? Contigo no puede jugar, eres muy pequeña, ni sabes hablar, seguro que si juega contigo a los piratas te rompes.

Lucy soltó un pequeño ruidito. Victorie se rio pero enseguida cambio su expresión a una más enfadada.

—No intentes hacer conmigo lo mismo que haces con los adultos ¡No te daré mimos! ¡No me gustas!

Lucy siguió intentando alcanzarla y sus pequeños deditos rozaron un tirabuzón de su pelo.

—¡Quiero que me devuelvas a Molly! ¡Ladrona!

—¿Qué te ha robado Lucy? Es sólo un bebé.

La voz de su prima la sorprendió y Victorie pego un gritito.

—¿Cuándo has llegado?

—Ahora. ¿Qué te ha robado Lucy? — Insistió.

Victorie se cruzó de brazos e intento mirar a Molly de la misma manera en que su mamá miraba a su papá cuando éste hacia algo mal.

—A ti.

Molly se quedó un rato callada y Victorie comenzó a dar puntapiés en el suelo enfadada ¡Seguro que ahora lo negaba todo y decía que su hermana no tenía culpa de nada!

—Lucy no me ha robado.

Victorie la fulminó con la mirada ¡Lo sabía!

—Si tía Fleur fuera a tener un bebé ¿Tú no querrías estar con tu hermanita?

Victorie se mordió el labio mientras se imaginaba un pequeño bebé rubio como su mamá con el que ir a la playa con su papá o hacer trastadas en El Refugio. La verdad no sonaba tan mal, y casi tenía ganas de bajar las escaleras dando saltitos para pedirles a sus papás un bebé como Lucy.

—Además. —Siguió hablando Molly. — Lucy sólo es mi hermana pequeña, pero tú eres mi mejor amiga.

Victorie dejo de estar enfadada con Molly y Lucy enseguida, y se apresuro a abrazar a su prima ante su revelación.

—Tú también eres mi mejor amiga ¿Quieres que juguemos a los vaqueros?

Molly asintió con energía y la guío escaleras abajo hacia el jardín, pero Victorie se soltó de ella y corrió de vuelta escaleras arriba.

—¡Espera un momento! — Gritó.

Entró de nuevo en el cuarto de Lucy y se inclinó sobre la cuna, ésta estaba a punto de dormirse.

—No eres tan fea. — Le susurró. — Lo dije sólo porque estaba enfadada contigo, eres la niña más bonita de todas. — Le acaricio la mejilla.

—¡Victorie! — La llamó Molly desde las escaleras.

La niña abandono la cuna de Lucy y corriendo entre risas llegó con Molly al jardín, dispuestas a vivir otra gran aventura juntas.

* * *

_Gracias por seguir la historia y dejar comentarios, grageas Bertie Bott para vosotros :)_


	9. Molly Weasley II

**El primer amigo: Molly Weasley.**

* * *

Molly estaba escondida en los baños de chicas de la cuarta planta. Había salido corriendo de la clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras sin apenas haber esperado a que ésta acabara.

Estaba muy avergonzada.

El profesor Macmillan, había conseguido un boggart para su clase, todos estaban muy emocionados, las clases prácticas de Defensa siempre resultaban ser memorables y el profesor Macmillan se esforzaba mucho para conseguir hacer las clases amenas y constructivas.

Era una de las asignaturas favoritas de Molly, al menos hasta ese día.

El profesor Macmillan había escondido al travieso boggart en un viejo baúl y mandó a los alumnos hacer una fila, en cuanto él contase tres levantaría la tapa del baúl y uno a uno irían enfrentándose a la criatura y a sus miedos.

El primero en pasar fue un Huffelpuff con el que Molly solía compartir mesa en la biblioteca, se llamaba Cowal Gallagher y era bastante simpático. En cuanto dio un paso al frente el boggart salió de su escondite transformado en una enorme y amenazante serpiente.

Cowal no dudo ni un segundo y pronunciando el hechizo que anteriormente el profesor les había enseñado transformo a la gran serpiente en una inofensiva serpentina de colores.

Tras él fueron más tejones, y el boggart pasó por una tétrica momia, un sediento vampiro, un rabioso hombre lobo y una amenazante banshee hasta llegar a ella.

Molly estaba un tanto nerviosa pero al principio no le había dado mucha importancia, le daba un poco de vergüenza revivir su mayor temor frente a sus compañeros pero nada más, sabía el hechizo, tenía la varita preparada, estaba lista.

Pero lo que ocurrió a continuación la descolocó por completo.

Frente a ella se apareció un horrible ser sin vida, un inferi.

Intentó decir el encantamiento y reducirle a un inocente oso de peluche como había planeado pero su voz y su cuerpo no reaccionaban a sus intenciones.

Le pareció oír al profesor a su espalda pero era incapaz de moverse. Mucho menos cuando había conseguido identificar quién era el cadáver que estaba frente a ella.

Era nada más y nada menos que su padre. Percy Wealey.

Con sus torcidas gafas frente a sus ojos sin vida, uno de sus típicos jerséis de punto empapados en sangre y sus largos y finos dedos extendidos hacia ella, con intención de alcanzarla. Ante la situación, el profesor Macmillan se interpuso entre ella y el boggart. Molly no llegó a presenciar en que se convertía éste porque en cuanto la espalda del adulto le impidió mantener el contacto visual con aquella criatura dio media vuelta, cogió sus cosas y salió corriendo del aula, para encerrarse en aquel vació lavabo, hasta que su amiga y compañera de cuarto, Hazel Moon la encontró.

—¿Estás bien?

Molly clava sus ojos azules en los suyos marrones, Hazel suspira y se hace un hueco junto a ella y el váter que está cumpliendo la función de silla.

—Era sólo un boggart, no tienes de que preocuparte, no era real. Tu padre no es ni será un inferi.

Lo sollozos vuelven, Hazel le pasa un brazo por los hombros.

—¿Sabes que es lo peor? Con tu salida triunfal de la clase te has perdido ver en que se ha convertido el boggart para mí — Hace una pausa dramática antes de continuar. — En un gato, un maldito gato. Tenías que haber visto como se reía todo el mundo ¡Claro, como no saben que soy terriblemente alérgica! Que me hincho como un globo, me pongo más roja que un tomate y me pica todo ¡Un poco de solidaridad!

Molly suelta una pequeña risita.

—Es normal que no pudieras reaccionar ante lo que estabas viendo Molly, a mi también me aterro, aun tengo la piel de gallina.

La chica asiente.

—Además, mientras venía en tu búsqueda Cowal Gallagher se ha ofrecido a acompañarme.

—¿Y eso a mi que me importa?

Hazel rueda los ojos.

—Mira Weasley, no sé como tu boggart no eres tú misma dentro de 60 años más sola que la Huna ostentando el título de la solterona de oro.

Molly bufa y se separa de Hazel.

—Sí, si tú indígnate lo que quieras con mi comentario, pero al menos te he animado y has dejado de llorar.

Molly sonríe, su amiga tiene razón.

—Está claro, no sé que haría sin ti.

Hazel se encoje de hombros.

—Vivir una vida la mar de aburrida, obviamente.

Molly sonríe y su compañera se ríe.

Sin duda, sentarse aquel primero de Septiembre al lado de Hazel Moon en la mesa de las águilas fue la mejor decisión que tomó en mucho tiempo.


	10. Lucy Weasley II

**El primer amigo: Lucy Weasley.**

* * *

Seguir al pie de la letra las directrices del profesor de Encantamientos, para poder lograr hacer correctamente el hechizo de levitación, no era tan fácil como Lucy se esperaba.

Consistía en hacer una extraña floritura con la muñeca, elevar la punta de la varita y luego bajarla rápidamente, parecía simple, pero Lucy comenzaba a pensar que no tenía muy buena coordinación.

Miró a su alrededor, comprobando si era la única incapaz de realizar el simple hechizo, pero descubrió que varios de sus compañeros estaban teniendo problemas como ella, lo cuál la alegró considerablemente, es más, había algunos que estaban peor que ella.

Se puso de nuevo manos a la obra, a ver si conseguía hacerlo bien de una dichosa vez.

—Eres demasiado brusca. —Dijo una voz a sus espaldas. —Si sigues así acabarás prendiéndole fuego a la pluma en vez de hacerla flotar.

Lucy se giró, se encontró frente a frente con un chico de pelo castaño y ojos oscuros que la miraba divertido con una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro, su túnica tenía la misma insignia que la suya. Como apenas cumplía una semana en el castillo, no supo identificarle.

—Nadie pidió tu opinión. —Respondió ella a la defensiva.

El chico se encogió de hombros.

—Solo comentaba lo obvio, luego no te sorprendas si la pluma empieza a arder y las llamas pasan a tu pelo, por ejemplo. —Lucy se toco la coleta instintivamente. — Es así.

El chico, imitó el movimiento que el profesor les había enseñado minutos antes e hizo volar su pluma por el techo del aula, por encima de las cabezas de la gran mayoría de los presentes.

El profesor Flitwick, se subió a su pila de libros y aplaudió entusiasmado.

—Muy bien, muy bien ¿Ven como lo ha hecho su compañero? —Preguntó al resto de la clase. —5 puntos para Slytherin.

El chico sonrió orgulloso y le guiño a Lucy un ojo.

Lucy se dio la vuelta malhumorada. — Presumido. —Dijo para sí.

El profesor Flitwick abandono su puesto y comenzó a inspeccionar el trabajo de sus alumnos, uno a uno.

Lucy suspiró y siguió practicando. Sin grandes resultados.

Cuando el profesor de Encantamientos llegó a su pupitre y le pidió que le mostrase lo que había conseguido hacer, Lucy se puso un tanto nerviosa y fue tan brusca moviendo su muñeca que acabo prendiéndole fuego a la barba de Flitwick.

Su profesor se apartó de ella de un salto y con su varia apagó el fuego, el resto de sus compañeros les miraban asombrados e incluso algunos luchaban por contener alguna que otra risa.

Por suerte para Lucy, la campana sonó y si Flitwick quería restarle puntos a su Casa no le dio tiempo porque la chica salió escopeteada del aula.

Se sentó en uno de los bancos del pasillo, roja como un tomate, esperando a que sus compañeros salieran de la clase.

Cuando le vio salir, se precipito hacia él enseguida.

El chico la miró levantando una ceja, esperando a que hablara.

—Tenías razón. —Dijo solamente.

Él asintió.

—Con el tiempo descubrirás que siempre la tengo.

Lucy bufó molesta.

—Bueno tampoco te lo creas tanto ¿eh? Es cierto que provoque un fuego, pero no fue ni en mi pelo ni en mi pluma.

El chico sonrió.

—En la barba de Flitwick ha sido más épico. — Lucy le miró enfadada, o al menos intentando parecer enfadada, porque en el fondo lo recientemente ocurrido le había parecido gracioso.

—Soy Nott, Kevin Nott por cierto.

Le tendió la mano.

Lucy la estrecho con fuerza.

—Yo Lucy, Lucy Weasley.


	11. J Potter, Fred y Dominique Weasley II

**El primer amigo: Dominique Weasley, Jame Potter y Fred Weasley.**

* * *

La sonrisa de James no deja lugar a dudas, se trae alguna travesura entre manos. Su madre ya lo sospecha así que no le quita ojo. Una reunión Weasley en La Madriguera es como un caramelo para su hijo mayor.

Angelina tiene la misma sospecha en cuanto a Fred. Antes de viajar hasta la casa de sus suegros le descubrió hurgando entre la mercancía de la tienda de George. Aunque ahora mismo está muy tranquilo jugando con Louis y Lily en el jardín, de modo que se despreocupa un poco.

Dominique nada más llegar a La Madriguera se ha instalado en la cocina dispuesta a ayudar a su abuela a terminar de preparar los pasteles que se comerán en la merienda. A Bill le parece extraño, normalmente nada más llegar a las reuniones familiares pilla a James y a Fred por banda y se dedican a hacer diabluras. Quizás como en unos meses ya empiezan Hogwarts, quiera reservarse todo su ingenio alborotador para entonces.

James ha conseguido burlar la estrecha vigilancia que Ginny tenía sobre él, en cuanto Roxanne ha entrado llorando por la puerta porque Hugo la ha empujado del columpio.

Louis y Lily se han acercado a ver que le pasaba a su prima y Fred ha aprovechado y se ha colado en la casa. Su hermanita ha resultado ser de gran ayuda, luego le dará un paquete de meigas fritas, por las molestias.

La abuela Molly ante el espectáculo ha abandonado la cocina para comprobar que sus queridos nietos estén bien, dejando a Dominique sola con los pasteles.

Fred y James entran a hurtadillas en la cocina, el primero de ellos con un bote azul de lo que parece colorante en la mano.

—¿Seguro que sí ponemos eso en la masa la lengua de todos se pondrá de colorines? —Preguntó emocionado James.

—Como un arcoíris.—Afirmo Fred.

Dominique destapa la botellita y huele su contenido. Es dulce, nadie notará nada raro.

Se dispone a vaciar el líquido en el recipiente donde se están haciendo los pasteles cuando su tío Charlie entra en la cocina y les descubre en plena faena.

El cerebro de James ya está maquinando alguna excusa pero su tío niega con la cabeza y se va por donde ha entrado mientras dice que él no ha visto nada.

Dominique sonríe, adora a su tío Charlie.

Fred la apremia para que vacíe el contenido del frasco de una vez por todas.

Horas después los tres se encuentran arrastrándose por el suelo de la risa en cuanto sus primos y los adultos descubren que algo raro sucede dentro de sus bocas. Saben que la bronca que les va ha caer será épica pero la cara de su tío Percy, y de los demás, al descubrir que su lengua pasa de amarillo a azul en cuestión de segundos ha valido la pena.


	12. Albus Potter II

**El primer amigo: Albus Severus Potter.**

* * *

—El malvado capitán Barba-Verde ha secuestrado a la princesa Lily. —Albus se coloca un pañuelo de su madre en la cabeza, mientras usa una corbata de su padre como parche y cogiendo su espada de madera sale de la habitación corriendo todo lo rápido que puede. — ¡Adelante marinero! Debemos darnos prisa y rescatar a la princesa.

Albus corre por el pasillo de la casa, espada en alto, seguido de Kreacher.

El elfo, ya tiene una edad considerable como para volverse loco jugando a los piratas y a las princesas, pero el pequeño amito Albus era su debilidad y le resultaba imposible negarle nada. Así que salió tras él enseguida.

Por el camino Albus se topó con su tío Ron.

—¡En guardia malvado! Dime ahora mismo donde está escondida la princesa Lily.

Harry, que iba al lado de Ron, tuvo que contener sus ganas de ponerse a reír. Ron puso su mejor voz de malo y le contesto.

—Jamás os lo diré, la cocinaré y me la comeré de cena.

—No si puedo impedirlo.

—No me venceréis.

Ron se agachó y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a su sobrino.

—¡Ayuda marinero! —Rogó el niño entre risas.

Kreacher se acercó a él y le dio un puntapié en la pantorrilla, al segundo Albus se liberó y salió corriendo.

—Kreacher, eso ha dolido. —Se quejó Ron. Harry estalló, al fin, en sonoras carcajadas. —¿Qué diría la señora Black si te viera jugando a los piratas con un niño de cinco años? ¡Que indigno para un elfo doméstico tan noble como tú! —Bromeó mientras se acariciaba la zona afectada.

—Mi ama adoraría al pequeño amo Albus, señor. Es muy parecido al valiente amo Regulus cuando éste era joven.

Ron miró a Harry que negó con la cabeza divertido.

Albus volvió corriendo en busca del elfo.

—¡He encontrado a la princesa! Pero un malvado dragón escupe fuego la vigila. —Entrelazó sus deditos a los verdes de su compañero de juegos. —¡Vamos Kreacher!

Los dos se marcharon, dando pequeñas zancadas.

Ron se dirigió a Harry sorprendido.

—Insolito.

—Porque aun no les has visto jugar a los caballeros del rey Arturo. —Respondió su amigo.

* * *

_**N.A:** Ya tengo los dos siguientes grupos de historias pensados (y uno de ellos ya casi escrito del todo) serán sobre el _quidditch _y el _amor._ A ver que tal se les dan ambas cosas a los Weasley/Potter._


	13. Rose Weasley II

**El primer amigo: Rose Wealey.**

* * *

Rose tamborilea con los dedos sobre su rodilla izquierda. Está en el expreso de Hogwarts, rumbo al castillo, donde le aguarda su destino.

Está nerviosa pero no está muy dispuesta a dejarlo ver, ya que Albus, que está sentado a su lado, está peor y ya casi no le quedan uñas que morderse.

James, Freddie y Dominique ya hace un buen rato que abandonaron sus compartimentos y fueron en busca de sus amigos.

De manera que se han quedado solos y en silencio, ensimismados en sus propios pensamientos.

Rose mira por la ventana e intenta concentrarse en el paisaje, pero la puerta del compartimento se abre, dejando pasa al hijo del amigo de sus padres y profesor de herbología, Neville Longbottom.

El chico, tiene dos años más que ellos y uno más que sus recientemente fugados primos, va en Gryffindor y al igual que su padre de joven, o eso afirma su tía Ginny, es un tanto torpe.

Les saluda alegremente y les pregunta por Dominique.

A Rose no se le escapa nada y antes de responderle que se ha marchado le dedica una sonrisa burlesca, Frank Longbottom se sonroja hasta la raíz del pelo y tartamudeando un poco se despide de ellos y continua en la búsqueda de su prima.

La visita de Frank parece haber despertado a Albus de su letargo, ya que decide ir en búsqueda de la mujer del carrito para comprar unos cuantos dulces, a Rose le agrada la idea y le pide que le traiga un par de varitas de regaliz.

Albus se marcha y la deja sola, momento que Rose aprovecha para dejar ver su nerviosismo, casi hiperventilando baraja en su mente todos los lugares en los que el Sombrero Seleccionador puede colocarla y cuál sería la mejor manera de comunicárselo a su padre sin que a éste de diera un pequeño infarto.

La puerta del compartimento vuelve a abrirse, pero no es Albus quién entra.

Es una chica un poco más bajita que ella, con el pelo de color cobrizo y una desecha trenza, lleva un gato negro en brazo y parece un poco desorientada.

Rose decide presentarse.

—Hola, me llamo Rose ¿Buscas algo?

—Mi hermano me ha echado de su compartimento. — Se queja. — Es un idiota, es mi primer año, se supone que tendría que estar conmigo dándome ánimos pero en cuanto sus amigos han aparecido por la puerta del que era nuestro compartimento me ha echado, a mí y a Brady. —Acaricia el pequeño gato. — Y me ha mandado aquí, al parecer tú debes de ser la prima de sus amigos, y también estaría el hermano de uno de ellos aquí, pero no lo veo.

Rose comprende enseguida.

—Albus ha ido a por caramelos y dulces, pero pasa, no te quedes en la puerta.

La chica asiente y colocando a su gato con delicadeza en el suelo, pasa a ocupar el asiento libre frente a Rose.

—Mi nombre es Alana. Mi hermano es Patrick, Patrick Finnigan.

Rose chasquea la lengua, el amigo de James e hijo de otro amigo de sus padres. Hogwarts era un pañuelo, al final todos acabarían teniendo relación con todos.

—He oido hablar de él.

La puerta se abre otra vez, está vez dejando paso a un cargado Albus.

Albus mira a Alana con interés, Rose decide presentarlos.

—Al, está es Alana. —Se dirige a su nueva amiga. —Alana él es mi primo Albus.

Albus hizo un gesto de reconocimiento con la cabeza.

—¿La hermana de Patrick?

—¿El hermano de James?

Ambos asintieron.

Rose sonrió y acarició el gato de Alana, el cuál acaba de subirse a su regazo, mientras la conversación que Albus y la recién llegada estaban manteniendo lograba llevarse consigo sus nervios.


	14. Louis Weasley II

**El primer amigo: Louis Weasley.**

* * *

A Louis le gusta mucho ser un Huffelpuff, no encuentra nada en la Casa de los tejones que le moleste.

Está con sus primas Roxanne y Molly, son compañeros son amables y simpáticos, la sala común es muy acogedora y los chicos con los que comparte habitación son muy graciosos. Está bastante contento con la decisión del Sombrero.

Sin embargo hay una cosa de Huffelpuff que quitaría sin ningún miramiento.

Los malditos barriles musicales.

Menudo manera más rebuscada y absurda para dejarles pasar a su Casa.

¿No podrían tener un retrato parlante como sus hermanas en Gryffindor?

No, ellos tenían que tener esos barriles que te obligaban a marcar en ellos el ritmo correcto. Si acertabas entrabas a la Sala Común, si fallabas te duchaban en vinagre.

Y ese era el problema, Louis odia el olor del vinagre, le ponía malo.

Pero por suerte, había heredado el oído musical de su madre y de momento no había fallado la melodía ni una sola vez.

Estaba a punto de marcar el compás con sus manos en la madera de los barriles, cuando oyó un pequeño sollozo.

Abandonó los barriles y buscó al responsable de tal ruido. Tras una columna se topo con una de sus compañeras, la reconoció al instante era la chica que estaba a su lado en la selección. Jing Lin se llamaba.

La muchacha levantó la vista en cuanto percibió su presencia. Louis reprimió las ganas de componer una mueca de asco, cuando se percato del olor que ésta desprendía.

—Hola. — Le dijo. — ¿Te pasa algo?

Ella negó

—¿Entonces porqué lloras?

—Soy incapaz de entrar en la Sala Común, lo intentó, lo intentó y lo vuelvo a intentar pero no consigo golpear los barriles como Merlín manda y acabo empapada de vinagre.

Jing, enterró la cabeza entre sus rodillas.

— He intentado colarme en cuanto llegó un grupo de alumnos mayores, pero fui demasiado lenta y los barriles me cortaron el paso.

Louis intentó consolarla.

—Puedes entrar conmigo ahora.

Negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

—Entro contigo ahora ¿Y qué? ¿Mañana también vendrás a salvarme? ¿Y el próximo? ¿Todo el curso? ¿Hasta séptimo? ¡Estoy condenada a oler a vinagre para toda la eternidad!

—Merlín nos libre, menudo olor más nauseabundo.

Le miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Bromeaba. — Aclaró. —Pues la verdad no me supondría ningún problema, ya sabes. Ayudarte a entrar en la torre, esporádicamente. Hasta que descubras que esos barriles no pueden contigo.

Jing sonrió, agradecida.

—Sería un bonito detalle.

Louis hizo una exagerada reverencia.

—Para eso estamos, madame.

Le tendió una mano, ayudándola a incorporarse.

—¿Weasley, no?

Él asintió.

—Louis. —Matizó. —Somos demasiados Weasley en el castillo. Una pequeña plaga pelirroja.

—Pero tú no eres pelirrojo. —Comentó la chica extrañada.

—La excepción que confirma la regla.

Sin darse cuenta ya estaban frente a los barriles, Jing se mordió el labio nerviosa.

—¿Lista? —Louis posó sus manos en los barriles. —Abre bien tus oídos.

Con gran facilidad, Louis marcó el ritmo necesario para poder entrar en la Sala Común, Jing contenta por no recibir otra desagradable ducha, aplaudió emocionada.

—Louis Weasley, me parece que eres mi pequeño caballero de brillante armadura.


	15. Roxanne Weasley II

**El primer amigo: Roxanne Weasley.**

* * *

Roxanne estaba encantada con el regalo que su tía Audrey le había dado por su sexto cumpleaños, era un libro para colorear con muchas y variadas pinturas.

Le encantaba.

Tras darle las gracias a su tía y un sonoro beso, abandono la tienda de artículos de broma de su padre, e instalándose en las escaleras que había al lateral del edificio se dispuso a estrenar su nuevo regalo.

Se lo estaba pasando en grande hasta que una pelota azul acabó golpeando se cabeza.

Roxanne se levantó indignada, buscando al responsable de semejante golpe y de haber provocado que hiciera un tachón en su maravilloso libro de dibujos. Enseguida compuso una mueca de enfado en cuanto dio con el dueño de la pelota. Simon, quién si no.

Era el hijo de Verity, la mujer que trabajaba en la tienda de su padre.

—Me pasas la pelota. — Le pidió sin ni siquiera disculparse por el golpe.

Roxanne estaba que echaba humo por las orejas, le dio una fuerte patada a la pelota, mandándolo lo más lejos posible de Simon.

El chico le gritó. —¿Por qué la mandas tan lejos?

Roxanne se cruzó de brazos.

—Eres un niño tonto, me has dado con ella en la cabeza y he estropeado mi libro ¡Era el regalo de mi tía Audrey por mi cumpleaños!

—Eres una quejica y un bebé.

—No, no lo soy. Tú eres un bobo y un maleducado.

—Y tú eres una mimada.

A esas alturas de la discusión Roxanne ya había bajado las escaleras y estaba frente a frente con Simon.

—Fea.

—Torpe.

—Come-mocos.

—Troll.

Simon le echo la lengua y Roxanne le dio una patada, Simon a la pata coja le tiró del pelo y ella le empujó tirándole al suelo. Fue entonces cuando su padre salió a ver el porqué de tanto alboroto.

Cuando Roxanne le vio se echo a llorar, grito que Simon le había estropeado el cumpleaños y que nunca, nunca quería volver a verle, tras lo que echó a correr al interior de la tienda.

Se encerró en el despacho de su padre y aun con lágrimas en los ojos intentó arreglar el estropicio que había hecho en el dibujo por culpa de Simon, desde luego todos los niños eran de lo peor, sólo se salvaba Freddie. Y bueno quizás Louis también.

Estaba tan concentrada en el dibujo que no se entero de que Simon se había colado en el despacho, el niño le tocó el hombro ligeramente sobresaltándola provocando que estropease el dibujo de nuevo.

—Estúpido. —Le dijo. —¡Deja de molestarme! —Iba a gritarle un par de cosas más pero entonces reparó en la flor violeta que llevaba en la mano, era muy bonita. Parecía de aquellas que había en las macetas de la tienda de túnicas. Roxanne se sorprendió, la vieja bruja que atendía la tienda siempre amenazaba a los niños que querían quitarle sus flores con convertirles en sapo ¡Y Simon se había arriesgado a ello, por ella! Al final no iba a ser tan malo. —¿Es para mi?

Él asintió.

—No quería insultarte, pegarte ni estropear tu dibujo. —Le tendió la flor. — Feliz cumpleaños.

Roxanne aceptó la flor, y le dio un abrazo. Ya no estaba enfadada con él.

Simon sonrió y señalo su pelota.

—¿Quieres jugar un rato?

Roxanne se mordió el labio y miró su libro. Ya tendría tiempo de colorear luego.

—Sí.

Simon la arrastró del brazo, contento.

—Genial, te enseñaré un juego muggle, se llama fútbol.

—¿Fu qué?


	16. Hugo Weasley II

**El primer amigo: Hugo Weasley.**

* * *

—Y esa es la explicación de porque a los duendes del bosque les encanta el fuego.

Hugo soltó un pequeño ronquido. Su compañero dio un sonoro golpe en la mesa de caoba, despertándole.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

—Te has quedado dormido mientras te hablaba.

—¡Mentira!

Su interlocutor rodó los ojos.

—¡Hugo te he oído roncar!

—Sólo descasaba la vista, además no era un ronquido, sabes que respiró fuerte.

Lorcan Scamander chasqueó la lengua.

—Como un dragón. —Respondió sarcásticamente. — Se supone que iba a ayudarte a estudiar, pero si te duermes no sirve para nada, ¿Por qué no pruebas con tu hermana?

—Rosie es mil veces más soporífera que tú.

Lorcan alzó una ceja, las orejas de Hugo se pusieron coloradas.

— Osea, quería decir que…

Lorcan le cortó. — Sé lo que querías decir. Hugo, te hago un favor. Yo ya curse la materia el año pasado, no tengo porque hacer esto. Lo hago porque eres mi amigo y no me importa, pero que me lo pagues quedándote dormido…

—¡Perdona Lorcan! Ha sido sin querer, los entrenamientos de Quidditch me dejan agotado.

El chico estaba recogiendo sus libros. — No me valen tus excusas.

Hugo dejó de protestar, si a Lorcan decía que no era que no.

—¿A dónde vas?

—A la biblioteca, con tu hermana, a estudiar de verdad.

—¿Y quién me explicará el temario?

Lorcan sonrió maliciosamente.

—Lysander. —Llamó.

Una replica exacta a su amigo se acercó hacia ellos, Hugo tragó saliva.

—Lysander, tengo que irme ¿Serías tan amable de relevarme ayudando a estudiar a Hugo? —Le tendió uno de sus libros. —Capitulo octavo, no tiene perdida.

—Lorcan…

El chico hizo oídos sordos.

—Nos vemos luego Hugo, estoy seguro de que la explicación de mi hermano será mil veces más exacta que la mía.

Hugo puso cara de pavor, ni hablar. Cierto era que Lorcan y Lysander eran idénticos físicamente, pero tenían formas de ser absolutamente opuestas.

Lorcan se caracterizaba por ser la personificación de la razón y la lógica.

Lysander, por su parte, siempre tenía la cabeza en las nueves y era conocido por toda la escuela gracias a los disparates que solía soltar de vez en cuando. Su padre decía que era debido a los genes maternos del rubio, pero a Hugo su "tía" Luna, no le parecía la mitad de chalada que su hijo. Si Lysander le explicaba el tema, suspendería el examen.

El chico echo un vistazo al libro por encima, para después esbozar una genuina sonrisa.

—Duendes del bosque, mi tema favorito.

Hugo suspiró cansadamente.

Lysander se aclaró la voz y comenzó a exponer sus locas ideas sobre los hábitos de aquellas maravillosas criaturas mágicas.

El pelirrojo, dejó caer la cabeza contra la mesa. Lysander estaba tan enfrascado en su explicación que ni lo notó.

Lo tenía claro, iba a cansarse de repetir tercer curso, estaría en aquel año hasta que le saliera barba y todo por haber echado una cabezadita de nada…

Lorcan era demasiado susceptible.


	17. Lily Potter II

**El primer amigo: Lily Luna Potter.**

* * *

Scorpius Malfoy se encuentra en el famoso pub de Hogsmade Las Tres Escobas. Es su primera excursión al pueblo mágico y su primera parada ha sido en el nombrado local, todos los alumnos de Hogwarts se mueren por probar su primera cerveza de mantequilla, sin embargo lo que más llama la atención de la estampa es lo solitario que se encuentra el chico.

Cierto es que, el peso del apellido Malfoy puede haber influido en la poca vida social del joven, pero aun así no deja de resultar curioso verle sentado en el abarrotado pub bebiendo su cerveza tan ricamente, sin preocuparse de las habladurías que pueda despertar.

Lo que ocurre es que en realidad el chico no está sólo. Lo que pasa es que nadie puede ver a su acompañante.

La pequeña Lily Potter está sentada a su lado, el problema es que lleva puesta la capa invisible de su padre, ya que ella no debería estar allí, aun es demasiado joven para poder salir de la escuela. Pero su espíritu aventurero no le había permitido quedarse sola y aburrida en el castillo mientras su amigo se iba a Hogsmade, tan pancho.

Había convencido a Dominique para que "tomará prestada "la capa de invisibilidad que James escondía en los más hondo de su baúl (Capa, que en su día también fue tomada prestada del armario de su padre)

Y haciendo acopio de toda su astucia Slytherin, había conseguido por su propia cuenta el mapa del Merodeador. (Que estaba en posesión de Albus, que a su vez había quitado a James la semana pasada. A Lily le encantaba la manera en que, tanto ella como sus hermanos, solían "dejarse" las cosas)

E ignorando las quejas de Scorpius, así como sus lamentos y sus gritos de ¡Es muy arriesgado! Y ¡Demasiado peligroso! La pelirroja acabo colándose en Las Tres Escobas.

—Puedes relajarte un poco Scorpius, se va a notar que ocultas algo. — Le susurra.

—Hago lo que puedo Lily. —Le responde sin apenas mover los labios.

La chica suspira, Scorpius cuando quiere puede llegar a ser un tanto inútil.

—¿Qué eres un Slytherin o un Huffelpuff?

—A tus primos no creo que las haga mucha gracia el tópico al que estás recurriendo.

—Es una maldita forma de hablar, Malfoy.

La puerta del local se abre, dejando paso a una suave pero fría brisa. Scorpius se tensa en su asiento.

—Tu hermano.

Efectivamente, James Potter estaba entrando en esos momentos por la puerta. Acompañado de sus inseparables amigos Jack Wood y Patrick Finnigan. Su primo Fred, cerraba la comitiva.

—Viene hacia aquí, maldita sea. —Expresó la chica en voz alta.

James Potter, había divisado a Scorpius e iba directo hacia él.

—Malfoy.

Scorpius le devolvió el saludo con un movimiento de cabeza.

—¿Echando de menos a mi hermana pequeña?

—No te creas Potter. —Lily le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa.

James, que estaba buscando algo en su bolsillo, no vio su gesto de dolor.

Le tendió a Scorpius una bolsa de plumas azucaradas, el dulce favorito de Lily.

—¿Le darás esto? Estoy seguro de que ahora mismo estará en vuestra Sala Común de brazos cruzados y enfurruñada, le fastidiará un montón no poder venir al pueblo aun.

Scorpius compuso una ladeada e irónica sonrisa. —Seguro.

—Estas son sus golosinas favoritas, apaciguaran un poco su humor.

Scorpius se guardo la bolsa en el bolsillo de la capa. —Le harán ilusión.

Jack Wood llamó al mayor desde la barra, habían encontrado sitio. James se despidió de él y se fue al encuentro de sus amigos.

Scorpius sacó la bolsa de donde la había guardado y se la paso a la chica invisible disimuladamente.

De una voz femenina les sorprendió.

—No te comas todas la plumas ahora Lily, guárdate algunas para luego.

Ambos se giraron, pálidos como un pergamino. Dominique Weasley les observaba divertidos.

—No sé de que me hablas Weasley. — Respondió Scorpius intentando salir del paso.

La chica rió. —Ya. Eres un mentiroso terrible, Malfoy. ¿Sabes? Mientras venía hacia aquí he escuchado una conversación de Albus con Rose, él se quejaba de que no encontraba el Mapa del Merodeador y fíjate tú que casualidad, justo le desaparece cuando cierta enana pelirroja me pide que tome prestada la capa de James.

—No sé ni de que capa, ni de que mapa me hablas. —Insistió su amigo.

—Por supuesto.

Lily comenzaba a sudar frío. Dominique no la delataría ante sus hermanos ¿verdad? Cómo su madre se enterase estaba muerta, muerta y enterrada.

—Prueba la cerveza de mantequilla con un poco de jengibre, Lily. Estoy segura de que te encantará. — Dijo justo antes de dejarles solos, o más bien dejar a Scorpius "sólo" como creería todo el pub.

—Sagaz tu prima. —Casi siseo el chico. —¿Si ella se ha dado cuenta que te garantiza que los demás no?

—Por los calzones de Merlín ¡Bebe y calla Scorpius!

* * *

_**N.A:** Si esperáis ver un Lily/Scorpius lo siento, pero no. Para mí, lo único que une a estos dos es una bonita amistad._


	18. Victorie y Molly Weasley III

_Os dejo con el tercer grupo de historias, protagonizadas por el deporte mágico por excelencia._

* * *

**Quidditch: Victorie y Molly Weasley.**

* * *

—Hace un frío horrible. —Se queja Victorie mientras se coloca, lo mejor que puede, su bufanda con los colores de la Casa de Godric Gryffindor. —No me sorprendería nada que empezase a nevar de un momento a otro.

Molly echa su cálido aliento sobre sus manos, que a pesar de estar a cubierto en sus verdes guantes, continúan heladas.

—Si no fuera porque esto es importante para Teddy no hubiera salido de la caliente sala común de Ravenclaw, ni a punta de varita.

—Ya viene. —Comenta emocionada Victorie.

—Pareces más nerviosa que él. Es sólo su primer entrenamiento como capitán, no conjures fuegos artificiales todavía.

Su prima le echa la lengua.

—Se ha presentado mucha gente para los puestos vacantes ¿no?

Victorie asiente.

—Y con Teddy de capitán, este año la Copa será nuestra.

Molly rueda los ojos.

—Aun sigo sin entender porque nunca te has presentado a las pruebas para el equipo. En la Madriguera siempre te apuntas a algún que otro partido improvisado, y no lo haces del todo mal, te he visto marcarle un par de tantos bastante buenos al tío Ron este verano.

Su prima mayor se encoge de hombros.

—Una cosa muy distinta es jugar un pequeño partido sin importancia en casa de los abuelos, y otra participar en el torneo escolar, puedo parecerte buena Molly, pero los hay mejores y más entregados al Quidditch que yo.

—Tendré que creerte, ya sabes que yo de pelotitas voladoras y escobas no entiendo nada.

Victorie rio. —Pero se te dan mejor otras cosas.

Justo en ese instante, Teddy paró con un elegante movimiento el quaffle, que uno de los múltiples aspirantes a los puestos de cazadores, intentó colarle por los postes de gol. Victorie aplaudió emocionada.

—¡Bien hecho Teddy!

—Sabes que tienes que animar a los aspirantes ¿verdad? Son ellos los que necesitan apoyo para sentirse motivados y hacer una buena prueba. Teddy ya tiene el puesto, no tienes que comportarte como una admiradora alocada.

El chico miró hacia ellas, y automáticamente su cabellera negra, cambió a un llamativo tono azul.

Victorie enrojeció hasta la punta del cabello.

Molly levantó una ceja divertida, ahora entendía muchas cosas. El extraño comportamiento de su prima desde hacia unas cuantas semanas, la cara de atontado que acompañaba a Teddy últimamente, la insistencia de Victorie en acudir al entrenamiento a pesar de que se aproximaba un temporal… Todo cuadraba.

—¡Por Circe! Sales con Teddy.

Victorie, se movió nerviosa en el banco. — Define salir.

Molly rio alegremente. — ¡Lo sabía! —Le señalo con un acusador dedo. —Siempre tuve la ligera sospecha de que entre vosotros dos ocurría algo extraño.

Victorie le pidió que bajase la voz.

—¿Quién nos va a oír? Las gradas están desiertas, nadie en su sano juicio baja a ver un entrenamiento con este tiempo.

—Sí. Dos fanáticas del Quidditch, como nosotras.

—Querrás decir, una fanática de Teddy Lupin y una prima coaccionada.

—Cállate y déjame atender al entrenamiento.

—Sí… ahora se llama entrenamiento.

—¡MOLLY!

La primogénita de Percy Weasley se limito a mirar a su prima con una divertida expresión de burla.

* * *

_Y por supuestos muchas gracias a todxs los que habeis comentado en los capítulos anteriores, os comento que ya casi, casi, tengo terminado de estructurar el siguiente grupo de historias (que trataran sobre el amor) y que con vuestros comentarios mi musa se inspira cada vez más y más _**:)**


	19. Lucy Weasley III

**Quiddicth: Lucy Weasley.**

* * *

Lucy corría todo lo deprisa que su torpe coordinación le permitía.

Esquivando a todos los alumnos que se encontraban por los alrededores del campo de Quidditch. Kevin _soy-un-cretino-e-insensato_ Nott, se había llevado un buen golpe en la cabeza, por culpa de un bludger.

La nueva enfermera, la señorita Turpin, estaba atendiéndole en los vestuarios, pues consideraba que no era lo suficientemente grave como para subirle a la enfermería del castillo.

Pensaba colarse en ellos y ver como estaba, pero una fuerte mano se lo impidió y tiró de ella hacia atrás.

Lucy se revolvió e intento soltarse de su agarre.

—Estate quieta Lucy, vas a darme una patada.

Dejó de moverse al reconocer la voz de su hermana.

—Molly suéltame, quiero saber si Kevin está bien.

—Lo comprendo, pero no puedes colarte en el vestuario.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó alterada la pequeña. —¿Va contra tus preciadas normas?

—Oye a mí no me hables así, entiendo que estés preocupada pero no te desquites conmigo. ¿Además no era que ya no te hablabas con él?

Lucy se removió incomoda, librándose al fin de la sujeción de su hermana.

—Eso es problema nuestro, Molly.

Su hermana rodó los ojos. —Cómo sea, no me voy a meter en tus líos amorosos, pero como prefecta…

—¡No son líos amorosos! Es mi mejor amigo.

—Déjale ir a ver al chico Molly. —Esa era Victorie. —Se les permite recibir visita, yo he visto a Teddy varias veces vendado hasta las cejas tras un buen golpe.

—¿Ves? Molly por favor ¿Y si es más grave de lo que la señorita Turpin piensa? ¿Y si las últimas palabras que ha oído de mi boca son "_Eres un completo gilipollas_"?

Aunque era un tema serio, Victorie no puedo evitar reírse, Lucy la fulminó con la mirada. —Perdón, Perdón.

Molly se veía bastante indecisa pero al final, a regañadientes, le permitió entrar en los vestuarios.

Kevin, estaba tendido en una camilla, con la cabeza vendada, más pálido de lo considerado normal y con los ojos cerrados ¿Estaría durmiendo?

—Menudo susto me has dado. —Confeso en voz baja. —¿Ves porqué detesto el Quidditch? Aunque quieras evitarlo siempre acabas herido.

Kevin seguía con los ojos cerrados, sin moverse.

—Espero que el golpe no te deje más imbécil de lo que ya eres.

Continuaba sin recibir respuesta alguna por parte del chico.

—Pero ¿sabes qué? Te lo mereces, por haber sido tan malo conmigo estás últimas semanas. Sabes que no soporto a Tracey Leach y tú vas y la invitas a ir contigo a Hogsmade ¡Sólo por fastidiarme! Y no intentes excusarte diciendo que no es por molestarme a mí, que en verdad te gusta. Por Salazar Kevin ¡No te lo crees no tú!

Kevin, sigue sin moverse. Lucy comienza a ponerse nerviosa.

—¿No estarás muerto ni nada por el estilo verdad? —Le mueve suavemente un hombro. —¿Kevin? ¡Venga Nott, la profesora Hooch me ha dicho que estabas consciente! —Le mueve de nuevo. —Oye no tiene gracia, estoy preocupada estúpido. —Otra sacudida. —Kevin.

El chico se incorpora rápidamente, provocando que Lucy pegue un gritito.

—Miedica.

—¡Imbécil! Me has asustado.

Kevin abrió los brazos, Lucy no necesitó explicación alguna y se tiró (con delicadeza para no hacerle daño) hacia él, abrazándole.

—Odio el Quidditch ¿te duele mucho? Ha sido un golpe terrible, deberían estar prohibidas esas pelotas infernales.

Kevin rio ligeramente. —El Quidditch es maravilloso, lo que pasa es que tú no eres ni capaz de montar en una escoba sin caerte, eres la chica más torpe que conozco.

—Porque estás herido, que si no te daba un puñetazo.

Kevin deshace el abrazo y pone a Lucy frente a él, observándola atentamente. Comienza a sonrojarse, Kevin tiene es efecto sobre ella cada vez que la mira de esa manera.

—¿Qué? —Pregunta cuando ya no soporta más el escrutinio de su amigo.

—Tenía entendido que no me ibas a hablar más, que ya ni éramos amigos y que era un completo gilipollas.

—Lo último lo sigo manteniendo, que conste.

—Pero no has dudado ni un instante en venir a verme, así que tan enfada no estarás.

—Lo estoy, pero aunque esté enfadada contigo me preocupo igual.

Kevin puso los ojos en blanco.

—Que cursi.

Lucy se cruzó de brazos. — ¿Ah sí? ¡Pues que te den! Podrías haberte desangrado, que no se perdía nada el mundo.

Kevin se rio tan fuerte, que Lucy estaba segura de que le podrían escuchar perfectamente los centauros del bosque prohibido.

—Cómo si acaso fueras capaz de vivir sin mí, Weasley.

Lucy quiso replicar, pero lamentablemente Kevin tenía razón.

* * *

**N.a:**

_Muy Feliz Año a todxs_


	20. J Potter, Fred y Dominique Weasley III

**Quidditch: Dominique Weasley, James Potter y Fred Weasley.**

* * *

—Yo mejor me vuelvo a la Sala Común y fingimos que esto no ha pasado nunca. —Dominique intenta darse la vuelta y echar a correr hacia el castillo, pero James y Fred son lo suficientemente rápidos como para sujetarla de ambos brazos e impedírselo. —¡Parar! No quiero ir, ha sido una mala idea, no sé jugar al Quidditch, es culpa vuestra que esté aquí. Sois unos manipuladores.

—Te estás dejando llevar por el pánico, pecosa. —Interviene Fred. —Si sabes jugar al Quidditch, le das una paliza a cualquiera cada vez que montamos algo en la Madriguera, así que no me vengas con excusas baratas.

—Pero va a haber muchísima gente mirando, me pondré nerviosa y no colaré ni un triste quaffle en ningún aro.

—Dominique. —Comenzó James en tono serio. — Olvídate de eso, piensa que es un sábado más en la casa de los abuelos, durante el verano. Estaremos Freddie y yo, concéntrate sólo en nosotros. Jack Wood también se presenta a las pruebas, piensa que es un partido improvisado con algunos amigos.

Dominique, respira y expira exageradamente. —Está bien, puede funcionar.

Fred se ríe y le da un par de amistosas palmaditas en la espalda.

—Claro que funcionará, incluso puedes robarle el bate a James y darle con el en la cabeza, como en casa, cuando te toque las narices…

El susodicho, le corta. —Tampoco te pases eh.

Fred le ignora y continúa. —Y quién sabe, quizás te conviertas en la mejor jugadora del equipo y cuando el actual capitán se gradúe, tú tomes el relevo.

—Ahí ya me parece que estás dando ánimos de más Freddie. —Deja caer James.

Dominique mira a sus primos y con un casi imperceptible movimiento de cabeza, les hace saber que ya está más tranquila.

Las puertas del vestuario se abren, dando paso a un apresurado Jack Wood.

—Menos mal. —Exclama al verles. —Creí que no llegaba, sólo faltaría que por dormir un poco más me perdiese las pruebas para entrar en el equipo. Me niego a soportar a mi padre otro año más dándome la brasa con lo maravillosa que fue su época como capitán… ¿Dominique estás bien? Te veo muy pálida.

—Bien, bien. Nervios de última hora.

—Lo harás genial, no te preocupes. ¿A que puesto te presentas?

—Cazadora, como Fred.

—Va en los genes. —Puntualizó su primo.

—¿Tú Jack? —Quiso saber la chica.

Fue James quién contexto. —Golpeador, seremos un dúo letal.

Jack sacó musculo del brazo, o al menos lo intentó, para corroborar lo que su amigo decía.

Las puertas volvieron a abrirse, y por ellas se asomó uno de los veteranos jugadores del equipo.

—Vuestro turno ha llegado ¿Estáis listos?

Fred, Jack y James, asintieron enérgicamente y se giraron hacia Dominique, expectantes.

La chica se levantó de un saltó y cogió su escoba, decidida. Miró al recién llegado con una sonrisa. —Más que listos.


	21. Albus Potter y Rose Weasely III

**Quidditch: Albus Potter y Rose Weasley.**

* * *

Llueve, Rose ha tenido que encantar las túnicas de ambos y agrandar sus paraguas y aun así no consiguen librarse del todo de la trompa de agua que está cayendo.

Si no fuera porque el partido era la semifinal de la temporada e importante para su hermano y sus primos, Albus no estaría arriesgándose a pillar un resfriado en aquellas gradas.

Rose, refunfuña algo por lo bajo sobre Hugo y su terquedad al aplicarse el hechizo impermeable sobre si mismo, que así lo sentía mejor decía, que los jugadores de Quidditch profesional no se quejaban cuando el tiempo no acompañaba.

El partido está bastante igualado, Huffelpuff acaba de marcar otro tanto y su puntuación aumenta hasta los 60 puntos, Gryffindor va en cabeza con 70, pero a este paso serán superados por sus rivales sin problema alguno.

En la casa de Ravenclaw sorprendió mucho que el hijo mediano del héroe del mundo mágico no mostrase ningún interés en el popular deporte, suponían que debía de ser una habilidad adherida a los genes. Ginny Potter había sido una leyenda del deporte, su hermano mayor había seguido la estela de sus tíos George y Fred y se había convertido en un gran golpeador, mientras que su hermanita pequeña era la mejor buscadora que Slytherin había visto desde la época de Regulus Black y eso era ya demasiado tiempo.

Sin embargo lo de Rose no había llamado tanto la atención, era conocido por todos los años que Ron Weasley tardó en decidirse a formar parte del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor y tampoco era ningún secreto el pavor de Hermione Wesley a las escobas. Parecía ser que Hugo había heredado la pasión Weasley por las escobas.

Rose detestaba esas especulaciones que solían rodearles, no eran sus padres. Estaba harta de repetirlo.

Dominique logró colarle el quaffel por uno de los aros al guardián del equipo contrario. Albus estalló en aplausos, su prima se estaba tomando muy enserio el partido, era su primera semifinal como capitana y quería lograr por todos los medios llegar a la final.

Rose casi se desmaya en cuanto un blugder paso volando demasiado cerca de Fred, por suerte James fue veloz y la envió al otro lado del campo sin problemas.

—No sé como son capaces de jugar tan bien con el temporal que tenemos encima. —Comento Albus.

—Yo si fuera ellos ni me replantearía montarme en la escoba.

—Rosie, con o sin temporal no montarías en una escoba ni loca.

Su prima tuvo que darle la razón.

Hugo paró el quaffle y la grada alabó a su "Rey Weasley"

—Esa canción me da un poco de vergüenza ajena. —Le confeso a Albus.

El chico río. —Debe ser porque te cuenta imaginarte a tu padre como ídolo del Quidditch en su época.

Rose asintió, si era una posibilidad, actualmente Ron Weasley no era tan habilidoso jugando al Quidditch, su tío Harry solía achacarlo a que se había dedicado más a comer que a entrenar.

Fred logró distanciar a los leones de los tejones con un impresionante tanto.

—¿No te da un poco de envidia no saber jugar como ellos? —Le preguntó a Albus.

Justo en ese mismo instante una de las bludgers golpeadas por James impactaba contra uno de los cazadores del equipo contrario, Rose compuso una mueca de dolor, eso tenía que doler muchísimo.

Albus parecía estar de acuerdo.

—No, prefiero disfrutar del partido desde las gradas, donde no pueda romperme ningún hueso.

Rose asintió sin apartar la vista del chico, al que se acercaban volando el resto de sus compañeros. Estaba segura, el Quidditch no estaba hecho para ellos.


	22. Roxanne y Louis Weasley III

**Quidditch: Louis y Roxanne Weasley.**

* * *

—No puedo hacerlo, no puedo hacerlo —Repetía Roxanne Weasley mientras observaba su desayuno con cara de terror. —No puedo hacerlo.

Jing comenzaba a desesperarse con el monólogo de su amiga. —Louis, dile algo.

El chico dejó a un lado su ejemplar del periódico El Profeta y miró a su prima.

—Roxanne, relájate.

—No puedo hacerlo.

Jing se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

Louis soltó una risita por lo bajo.

—¿Y porqué se supone que no puedes hacerlo? Ya oíste a la capitana en las pruebas, nunca había visto a ningún aspirante tan bueno como tú.

—Pero eso era un entrenamiento, no nos jugamos nada. Y ahora es un partido real, importante. Contra Gryffindor y Hugo de guardián, no seré capaz de marcar ni unos míseros diez puntos.

—Tu primo es un pretencioso, su táctica consiste en poner a los rivales nerviosos con esos cánticos y ridículos bailes, para que llegada la hora de anotar ¡Pum! —Jing, dio un golpe en la mesa, para darle más énfasis a su explicación. —Estén tan confundidos que ni puedan tirar el quaffle en línea recta.

—Pues funciona. —Reconoció Roxanne.

—Pero tú le conoces, no te dejes impresionar. —Aconsejo Louis.

—Para ti es muy sencillo, como no te seleccionaron para el equipo. —Inmediatamente se arrepintió de lo que había dicho. —¡Lo siento Louis!

El chico le revolvió el pelo a su prima, quitándole importancia al tema.

—El año que viene, no te preocupes.

Un chico con el uniforme de la casa que esa mañana sería su rival deportivo, se acercó corriendo hacia ellos. Roxanne bufó exasperada, lo que le faltaba.

—Simon. —Saludo Louis. —¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Confraternizando con el enemigo?

—Vengo a darle ánimos a Roxy en su primer partido.

—Roxanne. —Corrigió la chica. Pero Simon, para variar, no le hizo ni caso.

—Aunque el Quidditch no es lo mío, yo soy más de fútbol. Pero creo que lo harás bien.

—¿El _pútbol_? —Preguntó curiosa Jing. —¿Qué es eso?

Simon, dejó de prestarle atención a Roxanne y se sentó al lado de Jing, explicándole emocionado en que consistía el deporte rey de los muggles.

—Simon tiene razón. —Le susurro Louis al oído. —Lo harás bien.

Roxanne enterró la cara en sus rizos. —Eso espero.

—Le darás una paliza a tu hermano, ya verás.

Ante tal perspectiva, Roxanne sonrió.

—Pero la temporada que viene, te quiero ahí arriba, sobrevolando el campo conmigo.

Louis elevó su vaso de zumo, instando a la chica a hacer lo mismo.

—Cuenta con ello, pero ahora lo que importa aquí eres tú. —Interrumpió la explicación de Simon. —Jing, Simon alzad vuestros vasos por favor.

—Yo no tengo aquí mi vaso. —Se quejó el chico.

—Pues coge uno vacío cualquiera y sírvete. —dijo Jing, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Cuando Simon ya estuvo listo, Louis se aclaró la garganta y comenzó su pequeño e improvisado brindis.

—Por Roxanne Weasley, futura estrella del equipo de Quidditch de Huffelpuff y azote de los guardines de los demás equipos. ¡Mucha suerte en tu primer partido, déjalos boquiabiertos! —Chocó su vaso con el de los demás. —¡Por Roxanne!

—¡Por Roxanne! —Secundó Jing.

—¡Por Roxy!

—Roxanne. —Riño ella de nuevo.


	23. Hugo Weasley III

**Quidditch: Hugo Weasley**

* * *

Ha nacido para ello. Le encanta, serán, como bien dice su madre, los genes Weasley. Pero sea lo que sea, Hugo sabe que es el mejor guardián que Gryffindor ha visto desde Teddy Lupin, se atrevería incluso a decir que mejor.

Sobrevuela las gradas donde sus compañeros de casa están sentados, para incitarles a gritar aun más alto.

Está seguro de haber escuchado a Lily, desde el otro lado el campo, gritar algo así como fanfarrón.

Pero el enfado de su prima favorita no hace más que alimentar que se pavone frente al equipo de Slytherin, realizando una dificultosa floritura con su escoba antes de subir a proteger los aros, para deleite y aplauso de los Gryffindor.

Dominique pasa justo en ese momento a su lado, a toda velocidad. Es la capitana del equipo durante este curso, y como tal, le ruega que no haga el tonto y no cabree a Lily ni a las demás serpientes, o le robara el bate a James y le dará con el en la cabeza.

Pero Hugo no puede prometerle nada, le gusta montar su fiesta particular cada vez que evita que le marquen un tanto a su equipo. Y normalmente desde las gradas el resto de los alumnos suelen disfrutarlo, es más, en alguna que otra ocasión Fred y James han volado hasta los postes y se han puesto a bailar con él.

Normalmente la profesora Hooch se cabrea con ellos, pero Hugo sabe que en el fondo le parece gracioso.

Tampoco es que la hinchada dorada y roja ayude a bajar su ego, pocos minutos después de que comience el partido, entonan la ya conocida letra de _"A Weasley vamos a coronar"_ Canción inventada por el padre del inseparable amigo de Lily, Scorpius Malfoy, para meterse con el suyo. Pero al final, el tiro le salió por la culata.

Ve a Lily agarrase con fuerza al palo de su escoba, buscando la snitch e ignorando la pegadiza canción. Le ha sorprendido en diversas ocasiones tarareándola por lo bajo.

_"__Weasley las para todas y por el aro no entra ni una pelota__ por eso los de Gryffindor tenemos que cantar a Weasley vamos a coronar"_

Ya comienza a balancearse sobre su escoba, dispuesto a iniciar su típico baile.

Dominique le lanza una mirada de advertencia.

"_A Weasley vamos a coronar, a Weasley vamos a coronar"_

Se ríe en cuanto ve como uno de los cazadores rivales vuela directo hacia él.

"_A Weasley vamos a coronar"_

Falla.

"_A_ _Weasley vamos a coronar_ _el __quaffle_ _consiguió parar_"

Hugo busca a Fred a lo lejos para lanzarle el quaffle y que ahora sean ellos los que marquen un tanto.

Merlín, por muy competitivo y estupido que se vuelva, adora el Quidditch.

Y el Quidditch le adora a él.


	24. Lily Potter III

**Quiddicth: Lily Potter.**

* * *

La dorada pelotita se renueve en su mano, quiere seguir volando y librarse de su agarre. Pero Lily no está tan dispuesta a soltarla, esa revoltosa snitch les ha proporcionado la victoria, han ganado la Copa de Quidditch, al fin, después de tantos años de sufrimiento y de quedarse a las puertas de conseguirlo.

Ya eran campeones, el nombre de su equipo volvería a formar parte de las páginas de historia del castillo. Y todo gracias a ella y sus reflejos como buscadora.

Guarda la snitch disimuladamente en su túnica, piensa quedársela, es un recuerdo memorable. Espera que nadie se dé cuenta y pretendan reclamársela, es suya, se la ha ganado. Cree recordar una historia que le contó su padre hace tiempo, sobre como su abuelo solía ir por los jardines de la escuela con una pelotita como la suya. Así que sonríe, si a James Potter nunca le dijeron nada ella puede quedarse esa pequeña pelota.

Enseguida nota como unos fuertes brazos la aúpan y la hace girar con alegría, pero no es muy recomendable zarandearla de aquella manera, tras el vertiginoso descenso que tuvo que realizar para atrapar la snitch.

—Bajarme ó os vomitare encima. —Sus compañeros del equipo no se hacen derogar y enseguida dejan sus pies en el suelo.

—¡Ha sido increíble Lily! ¡Increíble! Jamás he visto nada igual, esa manera en la que te has precipitado hacia el campo ¡Creí que ibas a estrellarte! —Le dice emocionada una de las cazadoras. —Y de pronto frenas ¡A escasos centímetros del suelo! Y levantas la mano con la snitch en ella ¡Apoteósico!

—Tenías que haber visto la cara del otro buscador ¡Parecía que se iba a poner a llorar! —Comenta divertido el guardián.

—Para llantos el del profesor Higg, eso si es ser un Slytherin entregado ¡Tenemos que celebrarlo como Merlín manda! Hoy no duerme nadie en las mazmorras ¡Fiesta, fiesta! —Se fue gritando uno de los golpeadores.

—Eres alucinante Potter, alucinante. — Comenta otra de las cazadoras mientras le da unas amistosas palmaditas en la espalda.

—Tampoco será para tanto. —Dice ella intentando quitarle importancia al asunto.

—Pues yo no estoy de acuerdo contigo Lily. —Se gira para encontrarse cara a cara con su sonriente primo Hugo, a pesar de que Gryffindor quedó eliminado en la semifinal él ha bajado a ver el partido para apoyarla y animarla. —Enhorabuena eh, aunque no sé yo que decirte, quizás hayas sido suerte, si Gryffindor fuera vuestro rival no hubierais ganado ni en sueños. —Bromea antes de abrazarla.

—Gracias Hugo.

—Potter.

Lily se separa de su primo y va al encuentro de su capitán, Elliot Wilkes, que parece aun un poco sobrecogido por lo ocurrido.

Lily le mira sonriente, siempre ha considerado a su capitán uno de los chico más guapos de todo el castillo y por consiguiente suele sentirse intimidada en su presencia, pero ahora el intimidado resulta ser Elliot y no ella, lo cuál no hace más que incrementar su sonrisa.

—Buen…buen trabajo.

—Gracias capitán. Tú tampoco lo has hecho tan mal, 40 puntos de los 90 logrados han sido obra tuya.

—Erh… Sí… supongo que sí.

Lily suelta una pequeña risa, está más alucinado de lo que parece.

—Te dejo disfrutar de la victoria, ya hablaremos luego cuando el subidón se te pase. —Dice divertida.

—Espera Potter.

—¿Sí?

Y contra todo pronostico, Elliot Wilkes la besa, frente a todo el equipo, frente a todo el profesorado y frente a media escuela.

Aunque besar no es el término apropiado para lo que Elliot está haciendo, más bien "estampar con furia" sus labios contra los suyos sea la definición correcta.

Cuando se rompe el beso, Lily está aun más ida que su capitán. Esa escena le ha recordado un poco a la historia del primer beso de sus padres.

Elliot ya no parece tan perdido y sonríe seductoramente.

—Tampoco es que planeara hacerlo así ¿sabes? Pensaba que podríamos tener una agradable conversación y que no sería todo tan fortuito.

—¿Cómo dices? —Pregunta Lily confusa.

—Me gustas un poco, Lily.

¡Y a ella él por Circe! Pero "gustar un poco" no suena precisamente muy seguro, así que tiene que preguntarle que entiende él por un poco.

Él se ríe, ante su pregunta. —Pues, bastante.

Lily se sonroja, no es la confesión más bonita de todos los tiempos pero al menos a ella le ha dejado con las piernas temblorosas. Suerte que tiene Elliot de que Scorpius, Albus y James ya no estén en la escuela, porque le romperían las suyas sin dudarlo… un momento, ellos no están pero si está…

—¡Hugo!

Se da la vuelta para encontrarse con su primo fuertemente sujetado por los gemelos Scamander.

—Soltadme ahora mismo. —Exige. —Te vas a enterar Wilkes ¿Quién te crees que eres para sobrepasarte con Lily de esa manera?

—Hugo, nadie se ha sobrepasado con nadie. —Le grita ella.

Elliot, sin embargo, parece un poco asustado por la actitud de su primo. Lily suspira.

—En fin… ¡Buen partido Lily! —Mira hacia Hugo con un poco de temor. —Nos vemos luego. — Da media vuelta y casi echa a correr hacia los vestuarios.

Lily mira a Hugo con los brazos en las caderas, en una pose copiada de su abuela Molly, cuando ésta regañaba a sus primos mayores. Hugo se echa hacia atrás cohibido, sabedor de la buena bronca que le va a caer.


	25. Victorie Weasley IV

_Comienza el cuarto (y último) grupo de historias, protagonizadas por las experiencias amorosas._

* * *

**El amor: Victorie Weasley.**

* * *

El grito de Teddy, al sentir como unos pies congelados se colaban entre sus piernas, podría haber despertado a cualquier muggle que se encontrase a diez kilómetros de la casa. Pero a Victorie no le importo el poco chillido viril que su novio acababa de emitir, le encantaba molestarle de aquella manera, cuando sabía que estaba a punto de quedarse dormido.

—Eres perversa. —Le dijo Teddy girándose en la cama para toparse frente a frente con ella.

La joven emitió una pequeña risita.

—No es culpa mía que mis pies tarden tanto en entrar en calor, sólo quería que se calentasen, que mal novio eres si ni siquiera me ayudas en eso.

—No uses el chantaje emocional conmigo Victorie Weasley, que nos conocemos.

Victorie resopló y se cambió de posición en la cama, dándole la espalda a Teddy.

El chico sonrió y acercándose a su novia, le pasó los brazos por encima de su cuerpo, intentando abrazarla.

—A veces aun creo que convivo con aquella enana pelirroja a la que le daban berrinches cada dos por tres, cuando no le hacía caso.

—Era una niña mimada, me daban berrinches por cualquier cosa, luego nació Dominique y se me paso la tontería. —Se excusa.

—No hablaba de esa Victorie, más bien me refería a la que con quince años me tiró su plato de sopa a la cabeza porque iba a ir a Hogsmade con Katherine Falk.

Victorie compuso una mueca, aunque Teddy desde su posición no podía verla.

—Falk era una lagarta.

Teddy soltó una ligera risa.

—Estabas celosa, reconócelo. Ya han pasado unos cuantos años, trágate el orgullo.

Victorie se deshizo del abrazo del chico y se incorporó, quedando sentada en la cama.

Teddy hizo lo mismo.

—¿Qué quieres que reconozca? ¿Qué me ponía enferma cada vez que la veía rondándote? A ella o a cualquiera de esas estúpidas que te seguían a todos los lados, rogando porque pusieras tu pelo de múltiples formas y colores.

Teddy le besó el hombro.

—Estás muy guapa cuando te enfadas.

Victorie frunció el ceño.

—¿Sabes que es lo que más me gusta de sacarte a Katherine Falk a relucir?

Victorie le fulminó con la mirada.

—Es decir que lo haces a propósito ¡Y luego soy yo la perversa!

—Déjame terminar, lo que más me gusta es que sin que te des cuenta reconoces que por aquella época yo ya te gustaba.

Victorie enrojeció al darse cuenta de que lo que su novio decía era cierto.

—Pues yo creo que era bastante evidente, Molly no dejaba de molestarme con el tema.

Teddy niega con la cabeza.

—Para mí no, y no sabes lo frustrado que me sentía, yo hacía todo lo posible para que te fijaras en mí y dejaras de verme como un hermano mayor, pero creía que mis intentos eran nulos... Y visto lo visto, la verdad es que podrías haberme besado antes y no haber esperado hasta mi último año en Hogwarts. Nos hubiéramos ahorrado un par de dolores de cabeza.

—¿Y yo que sabía? Tú también podrías haberme dicho algo antes.

—Pero ya sabes como soy. —Dijo él encogiéndose de hombros.

Victorie le sonrió dulcemente y le dio un tierno beso en la nariz.

Ambos se recostaron en la cama, Victorie entre los brazos de Teddy.

—Por favor, si ves que estoy a punto de quedarme dormido, no vuelvas a despertarme, que estoy agotado.

El sonido de la voz de Victorie quedo amortiguado por la clavícula de Teddy.

—No te prometo nada.

El chico sonrió resignado y le beso entre el pelo.

—Buenas noches, Victorie.

—Buenas noches, Teddy.

—Soñaré con Katherine Falk, pero no te olvides de que es a ti a quién quiero.

El grito que el chico volvió a pegar tras el puñetazo de Victorie en su estómago, a diferencia del anterior, si logró despertar a sus vecinos.


	26. Molly Weasley IV

**El amor: Molly Weasley.**

* * *

Molly estaba sentada sobre su cama, en la habitación de las chicas del último curso de Ravenclaw.

Afuera hacia demasiado frío y había comenzado a nevar, y a pesar de que aquel día tocaba salida a Hogsmade, Molly decidió quedarse en el castillo, en un lugar caliente y tranquilo.

Tenía ganas de descansar, había vivido una semana demasiado agotadora, solo tenía ganas de terminar de leer el libro que su hermana le había regalado por su cumpleaños e ir a la cama temprano.

Como ninguna de sus compañeras se encontraba en el castillo, Molly tenía asegurada una larga tarde de paz y tranquilidad.

Pero su anhelado momento de relajación se vio interrumpido cuando una muy alterada Hazel Moon, entró estrepitosamente en la habitación, tropezando con uno de los baúles de sus compañeras.

—¡Hazel! ¿Estás bien? —Su amiga está sentada en el suelo, acariciándose la rodilla y soltando una serie de insultos demasiado indignos para una señorita. —¡Menudo golpe! Estoy harta de repetirle a Olivia que recoja un poco sus cosas.

Hazel se levantó, dándole una patada al baúl de su compañera mientras seguía soltando insultos en voz baja.

—Hazel, no hagas eso. —Le dijo la pelirroja mientras abandonaba su cómoda posición y colocaba el baúl en su correspondiente lugar. —¿Por cierto que haces aquí? Se supone que ibas a ir a las Tres Escobas con Will Miles.

La chica hizo un gesto con su mano, restándole importancia al asunto. —Will puede esperar. —Miró su reloj. —Hemos quedado a las siete, tengo margen.

Molly rodó los ojos, aunque hubieran quedado a las diez, Hazel no era precisamente puntual.

—He venido a buscarte. —Sentenció.

Molly la miró extrañada. —¿A mí? ¿Por qué?

—Porque se supone que tú también tenías una cita. —Molly la miró boquiabierta, eso era mentira, ella no tenía ninguna cita. —Y la verdad, no sé que me molesta más, que no me hayas dicho nada, o que hayas dejado al pobre Gallagher compuesto y sin chica.

—¿Cowal Gallagher? —Hazel asintió. — Yo no tengo ninguna cita con Cowal. Me parece que estás un poco confundida Hazel. —Volvió a sentarse en su cama, dispuesta a retomar la lectura de su libro, justo donde lo había dejado antes de que la loca de su amiga entrase como un huracán en la habitación.

—Vamos a ver Molly. —Respondió su amiga, acariciándose el puente de la nariz. —Me he encontrado con él en los carruajes, y me ha confesado que estaba un tanto apenado porque habías rechazado su petición de acompañarle al pueblo.

—Eso es cierto, esta mañana en Runas me ha preguntado si iría al pueblo, que podíamos ir juntos y tomarnos unas cervezas en Cabeza de Puerco o en las Tres Escobas. Pero le he dicho que no, estoy terriblemente cansada y prefiero quedarme en el castillo—Alzó su libro. —Leyendo tranquilamente.

Hazel tomó asiento a su lado. —¿Cómo puedes ser tan obtusa? ¿Hay alguien ahí dentro? —Le dio un par de golpecitos en la frente, Molly le aparto la mano con furia y la miró con el ceño fruncido. —Me parece que el Sombrero Seleccionador cometió un garrafal error al etiquetarte como Ravenclaw.

Molly la miró totalmente ofendida. —¿Se puede saber de qué demonios me estás hablando Hazel? ¿Quieres algo en concreto o solo has venido a molestarme e insultarme?

Su amiga levanto las manos, pidiendo calma.

—No he pretendido ofenderte Molly, perdóname, pero ya sabes lo bruta que soy a veces.

—Y que lo digas.

—Es sólo que de verdad no sé qué te pasa, con lo lista que eres para otras cosas…—Se levantó y comenzó a andar en círculos por toda la habitación. —¡A Gallagher le gustas desde tercero y para una vez que el chico se atreve a pedirte un cita, tú ni si quiera comprendes que es una cita!

—Por favor Hazel, Cowal es mi amigo, sólo me ha ofrecido acompañarme a tomar algo si bajaba al pueblo, nada más, no es la primera vez que lo hacemos, te recuerdo que tú has venido con nosotros en repetidas ocasiones anteriormente. Y eso, no era una cita.

—Claro que no era una cita, más que nada porque yo estaba de más. ¡Pero hoy quedaríais a solas!

—Porque tienes una cita con Miles.

Hazel sonrió, misteriosamente.

—Cierto, y tú estabas delante cuando me pidió salir ¿Recuerdas cuáles fueron las palabras exactas que utilizo?

—"¿Haces algo en la próxima salida a Hogsmade, Moon? Podríamos ir juntos a las Tres Escobas y tomarnos algo, si quieres" —Cito textualmente.

La sonrisa de Hazel se ensancho y Molly comenzó a palidecer.

—Oh. —Miró a su amiga un tanto avergonzada. —Sí que pretendía pedirme una cita.

—¡Por los calzones de Merlín, al fin Molly!

La chica se llevó las manos a la cara y enterró el rostro en ellas, colorada hasta la orejas.

—¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? ¡Pobre Cowal! Va a pensar que no quiero saber absolutamente nada de él… Y es todo lo contrario.

Hazel alzó una ceja divertida —¿Ah sí? ¿Es todo lo contrario? No era que sólo sois amigos.

—Cállate.

Se levantó y comenzó a hurgar en sus cosas, sacó de su armario su gorro, sus guantes y su abrigo. Hazel la observaba divertida mientras se vestía todo lo deprisa que podía.

—¿Crees que si bajo ahora al pueblo, Cowal aceptará tomarse esas cervezas conmigo igualmente?

Hazel río ante la, en su opinión, estúpida pregunta que Molly le estaba formulando.

—Obviamente, es más yo diría que dejará inmediatamente de hacer cualquier cosas que tenga entre manos por compartir aunque sean unos míseros segundos de su vida contigo. —Dijo en tono de burla.

Molly volvió a sonrojarse.

—¿Bueno vamos?

Hazel se levantó de la cama y guio a su amiga con rapidez por los pasillos de Hogwarts, tenían que llegar a tiempo para subirse al último carruaje.

Ya dentro del carruaje, Molly sentía como su corazón martilleaba con fuerza dentro de su pecho mientras su estómago no dejaba de dar saltos.

Hazel soltó una pequeña risita.

—¿Qué?

—Espera a que tu prima se entere de esto.

—Ni una palabra a Victorie. —Hazel siguió riéndose. — ¡Hazel por Circe! Ni una palabra, ya sabes como es.

Pero por las histéricas carcajadas de su amiga, Molly supo que ya era demasiado tarde, posiblemente en aquellos instantes, Victorie Weasley estuviera recibiendo una lechuza informándole de todo.

Maldita Hazel.


	27. Lucy Weasley IV

**El amor: Lucy Weasley.**

* * *

—¿Me vas a explicar que haces aquí escondida? —La voz de su primo Fred, logra sobresaltar a Lucy, obligándola a levantar la cabeza de entre sus rodillas. —¿Estás intentando evitar a alguien?

Fred se deja deslizar por la pared y toma asiento a su lado.

—¿Tiene que ver esto con la gran discusión que has tenido esta mañana con Nott?

A Lucy no le apetece mucho hablar del tema, la herida aún está abierta.

Fred, parece leerle la mente al instante.

—Si no quieres hablar de ello lo entiendo, pero no creo que esconderte en la sala de trofeos sea una solución al problema.

La chica, deja escapar un pequeño bufido y vuelve a enterrar la cabeza, entre sus piernas.

—¿Tan malo ha sido está vez? —Pregunta su primo. —Nott y tú os pasáis media vida discutiendo y peleándoos, lo solucionareis enseguida como siempre.

—No. —Su voz suena amortiguada y más ronca de lo habitual. —Está vez es diferente.

Fred suelta un largo suspiro.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—¿Acaso no te has esterado? —Pregunta. —No es posible que no hayas visto a la nueva y popular pareja de Hogwarts.

Fred chasquea la lengua, comprendiendo al instante. —Hablas de él y Amelia Smith.

Lucy sonríe sarcásticamente. —Son adorables ¿Verdad?

—He visto parejas mejores, sinceramente.

Lucy apoya la cabeza en el hombro de Fred y cierra fuertemente los ojos, recordando la última conversación que ha tenido con Kevin...

"—_¿De modo que ahora Smith es tu novia? —Pregunta una molesta Lucy, sentada con sus pies a remojo en el Lago. —¿Pensabas decírmelo en algún momento?_

_Kevin, que está tirado piedrecitas al agua, le dedica una significativa mirada a su amiga._

—_Pronto._

—_¿Pronto? —Repite ella, con un tono de voz más alto del pretendido. Llamando la atención de varios estudiantes, que están por los alrededores. —¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa? ¡Soy tu mejor amiga! ¿Pretendías que me enterase cuando me llegase la invitación a vuestra boda?_

—_Lucy, relájate._

—_¿Qué me relaje? —Varios de los presentes ya se han girado, alertados por los gritos de la pelirroja._

—_¿Quieres evitar montar un espectáculo? —Kevin, tira las piedras que tiene en la mano de golpe y mira a Lucy, molesto. — ¡Por Merlín siempre haces lo mismo! Cómo pretendes que te cuente nada, si cada vez que lo hago acabas gritándome y enterándose media escuela._

_Lucy ha sacado los pies del agua y se ha puesto de pie, frente a Kevin, desafiante._

—_¿Insinúas que soy una histérica?_

—_No lo insinúo, lo afirmo. Además no es solo eso, Amelia me gusta, me gusta de verdad, y lamentablemente me veo incapaz de poder compartirlo contigo porque jamás ¡Jamás! Has aceptado a ninguna de las chicas con las que he estado._

—_¡Eso es mentira!_

_Kevin se ríe amargamente. —¿En serio Lucy? ¿Tengo que recordarte lo de Tracey Leach, Michelle Austin o April Turner?_

_Lucy a esas alturas de la discusión ya tiene las orejas casi tan coloradas como su cabello. —Aquellas chicas no te merecían Kevin, y lo sabes ¡Al final siempre tenía razón! ¡Siempre!_

_Kevin vuelve a reírse._

—_Claro, ninguna era lo suficientemente buena para mí ¿No es eso? Supongo que Amelia tampoco tendrá tu bendición._

—_No es una chica muy lista precisamente._

—_¡Lo ves! Eres increíble Lucy, te he dicho que Amelia realmente me gusta y te importa una mierda, ni intentas esforzarte en fingir que te alegras por mí._

—_Me alegraré por ti el día en que escojas a una chica que no sea una estúpida._

_Kevin la mira dolido y empieza a recoger sus cosas, dándole la espalda._

—_Lucy no puedo continuar así, eres mi mejor amiga, o al menos pensé que lo eras, pero esto comienza a superarme. _

_Ella le mira, dolida por las palabras que acaba de escuchar, pero sin comprender que es lo que pretende exactamente decirle el chico con ellas. Kevin se vuelve._

—_Creo que ha llegado un punto, en el que deberíamos tomar caminos separados. —Sentencia decidido."_

Unas cuantas lagrimas rebeldes descienden por sus mejillas mojando, la hasta ahora, impoluta camisa de Fred.

—Soy una idiota.

Fred niega, energicamente.

—No eres ninguna idiota, Lucy.

Ella no está para nada de acuerdo.

—He perdido a Kevin, por ser una cabezota. Tenía razón, siempre la ha tenido, no soporto ni soportaré a ninguna chica con la que esté. Soy incapaz de concebir que le dedique su atención a cualquier otra persona que no sea yo.—Confiesa.

—Simplemente estás celosa.

La chica solloza un poco más.

—¿Simplemente? Le he dicho y he hecho cosas horribles Freddie. Comprendo perfectamente que haya acabado hasta las narices de mí y que no quiera volver a saber nada de nuestra amistad. Me he comportado como la peor persona del mundo con todas esas chicas, pero sobre todo con él, no he sido nunca capaz de alegrarme por verle feliz, eso es terrible. Soy una mala amiga, una mala persona, un monstruo.

Fred le pasa un brazo por encima de los hombros y la atrae para sí, Lucy se acomoda en el pecho de su primo.

—No eres un monstruo Lucy, solamente te has negado tanto tiempo a ver la realidad, que has acabado empeorando las cosas.

—¿Qué realidad? —Quiere saber la chica.

Fred sonríe tristemente antes de responderle.

—Que estás perdidamente enamorada de Nott.


	28. Fred Weasley IV

**El amor: Fred Weasley.**

* * *

—Patrick. —Llama Fred Weasley a su amigo, en el tono de voz más bajo que le era posible conseguir. —Patrick. —Insistió.

El chico le respondió con un ligero ronquido. Algunos de los alumnos que se encontraban en las mesas contiguas rogaron silencio.

—Patrick. —Repitió mientras le sacudía el hombro. —¡Despierta Finnigan! —Dijo al darle una patada.

Su amigo se sobresaltó enseguida, mirando hacia todos los lados, desorientado.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó aun medio somnoliento. —¿Qué estamos haciendo en la biblioteca?

Fred rodó los ojos, divertido. Varias personas volvieron a pedir silencio.

—Estudiar. —Respondió. —¿Qué crees que podríamos estar haciendo? ¿Bailar claqué con los elfos de las cocinas? —Que no se enterase su tía Hermione de que bromeaba con los elfos de aquella manera o se le caería el pelo. —Aunque, tú mi querido Patrick, te has quedado más dormido que James en Historia de la Magia.

El chico se estiró, tirando sin darse cuenta el tintero de una de las chicas que se sentaba en la mesa de al lado de la suya.

—Es que esto es muy aburrido. —Dijo mientras echaba un vistazo a su libro de Runas Antiguas. —No sé cómo no me he quedado dormido antes, por cierto ¿Y Dominique?

Fred siguió pasando a limpio sus apuntes de Pociones — Louis vino a buscarla hace ya bastante tiempo.

Patrick resopló. —¿Cuánto he dormido?

Fred sonrió. —Pues no lo sé, pregúntales a ellos. —Señalo hacia las mesas que les rodeaban. —Han sido quienes más han disfrutada de tu concierto de ronquidos.

Patrick enrojeció hasta la punta del cabello.

—Yo no ronco.

—Sí que lo haces. —Terció una voz femenina. —Peor que un hipogrifo acatarrado.

Fred levantó la vista de su pergamino y alzó las cejas al comprobar quién era la chica que había hablado. Era nada más y nada menos que Grace Waters, prefecta de Huffelpuff por oficio, incordio por deporte.

—Waters, que agradable sorpresa encontrarte por aquí. —Dice sonriente. —No me había percatado de tu encantadora presencia.

La chica bufó por lo bajo.

—Pues por desgracia Weasley, yo sí me percate de la vuestra. ¿Acaso eres más cabeza hueca de lo que parece y no eres capaz de comprender una norma tan simple como la de estar callado y sin hacer ruido en la biblioteca?

Fred fingió que se lo pensaba.

—No sé, no sé. A algunos no se nos da tan bien cumplir las normas como a otros.

—No hace falta que lo jures.

—Fred. —Le interrumpió Patrick. —¿Me has estado lanzado bolitas de pergamino a la boca, mientras dormía? —Preguntó.

Sin embargo, Fred ignoró su pregunta.

—Noto cierto rencor en tus palabras Waters. ¿No tendrá esto algo que ver con cierta caja de bombones que recibiste por San Valentín, verdad?

La chica enrojeció de rabia.

—Maldito bastardo sabía que habías sido tú.

Patrick volvió a meterse en la conversación—¿Qué hacían esos bombones?

—Estuve tres días piando sin parar ¡Piando como un maldito canario! —Respondió Grace, enfadada.

—¿Sortilegios Weasley? —Preguntó a Fred.

—Siempre.

—¡Menudo clásico! —Alabo Patrick, mientras chocaba la mano de su amigo.

Varios de los estudiantes de los alrededores pidieron silencio con más insistencia que antes. Patrick intento calmarles.

—Épico. —Reconoció él. —Pero tú te lo buscaste, acusándonos frente a la Directora a James a mí, respecto a la broma de los servicios del tercer piso.

—¡Cumplo con mis deberes de prefecta! No como ese amiguito vuestro.

—Tienes suerte de que Dominique no esté aquí. —Advirtió Fred. —No le gustaría para nada oírte hablar sobre Frank de ese modo.

Grace resopló dramáticamente y comenzó a recoger sus cosas.

—Pero ¿Te vas ya? —Preguntó apenado. —¡Venga Waters, que la diversión acaba de comenzar!

—No te soporto Weasley ¿Por qué no finges que no existo? ¡Nos harías un gran favor a los dos! —Pide antes a abandonar a toda prisa la biblioteca.

Patrick mira a su amigo, intentando contener la risa.

—Me parece a mí que le gustas a Waters.

Fred le miró como si se tratase del propio Voldemort resucitado.

—¿Estás loco? ¿Cómo dices semejante estupidez?

Patrick se encogió de hombros. —Llámalo intuición o llámalo como te dé la gana, pero yo no lo descartaría eh. Además seguro que tendríais unos hijos adorables —Bromeó.

—Me importa una mierda sí a Waters le gusta o no Weasley—Les dijo una de las chicas de las mesas que no paraban de pedir silencio. Concretamente, otra alumna de Huffelpuff, amiga de la hermana pequeña de Fred. —Pero como no os calléis la boca de una vez, os sirvo de tentempié para el Calamar Gigante ¿Estamos?


	29. Dominique Weasley IV

**El amor: Dominique Weasley.**

* * *

—Baja los pies de la mesa Dominique.

La chica refunfuña y mira a su compañero, desafiante.

—¿Vas a restarme puntos por ello?

Frank Longbottom esboza una imperceptible sonrisa ante la reacción de la chica.

—No.

Dominique bufa y se cruza de brazos.

—Esto es aburrido, cuando me dijiste que tenías una sorpresa para mí no esperaba que consistiera en observar como terminas la dichosa redacción de Transformaciones.

Frank continuó sonriendo.

—Eres demasiado impaciente, solo me quedan por escribir un par de frases. —La chica resoplo. —Además lo que quiero mostrarte solo ocurre cuando anochece, espera unos minutos.

La última frase pareció captar el espíritu aventurero de la chica.

—¿Cuándo anochece? ¿Vamos a quebrantar alguna norma?

—No.

Dominique vuelve a quejarse y sube de nuevo los pies a la mesa.

—Dominique. —Le dice él suavemente, al cabo de unos minutos.

—Me niego a bajarlos, Hogwarts es nuestra casa ¿No? Pues yo en mi casa pongo los pies encima de la mesa, que estoy más cómoda.

Frank rio.

—No iba a decirte nada sobre tus pies. —Alzó la ya terminada redacción, para que la chica pudiera verla. —Subimos esto a la Sala Común y te llevo a ver tu sorpresa.

Dominique sonrió, dejando ver todos sus dientes.

—Al fin.

Todo el camino hacia la Torre de Gryffindor, Dominique se lo paso atosigando a Frank con preguntas. Quería saber en qué consistía la sorpresa que le aguardaba, Frank había estado últimamente muy distante, y Dominique había comenzado a preocuparse, no quería perderle. El chico solía quejarse mucho de su carácter y la manía que tenía de meterse en líos junto a sus primos, por lo que temía que se hubiera cansado de verse envuelto en problemas por su culpa, y que para evitar más quebraderos de cabeza hubiera decidido que la mejor solución era que dejasen de ser amigos.

Y sinceramente, como aquella horrible idea se convirtiera en realidad, Dominique estaría perdida.

Era incapaz de concebir su vida sin Frank a su lado.

Pero lamentablemente, sus intentos por conseguir sonsacarle a Frank algo de información no funcionaron y el chico se había refugiado en su típico estado de mutismo, el cual siempre conseguía tranquilizar a Dominique un poco. Ella era todo nervio y acción, Frank era más pausado y sensato, una extraña combinación, pero funcionaban mejor de lo que parecía.

Sin embargo, en esa ocasión el silencio del hijo de su profesor de Herbología estaba poniéndola nerviosa, demasiado nerviosa.

Frank la guio por los terrenos del castillo, aun con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Dominique era incapaz de no morderse las uñas.

Frank freno la marcha cerca de los lindes del bosque prohibido, y se sentó en las raíces de un solitario árbol.

El frío había llegado a la escuela, y a esas horas apenas quedaban alumnos paseando por los alrededores.

Dominique le imitó.

—¿Ya está? —Quiso saber. —¿Está es mi sorpresa, los jardines casi desiertos y un viejo árbol?

Frank la mandó callar.

—Tú espera y verás.

Dominique le miró expectante. —¿El que exactamente?

No necesito respuesta alguna por parte del chico, porque enseguida unas pequeñas luces comenzaron a rodearles. Dominique se sobresaltó un poco al principio, pero después una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando comprendió que era lo que estaba pasando. Luciérnagas.

Dominique estiró su mano en dirección a Frank, sin apartar la vista del espectáculo de la naturaleza que estaba contemplando. Frank entrelazo sus dedos entre los de ella, Dominique le dio un ligero apretón, en señal de que estaba disfrutando su sorpresa.

Tras un rato observando a las luciérnagas, Frank sugirió que debía volver a la Torre.

En el camino de vuelta al castillo, los papeles se invirtieron y Frank pasó a ser quién no dejaba de hablar mientras que, Dominique, permanecía en silencio.

Estaba asimilando lo ocurrido. Dominique no se consideraba precisamente una chica que sufriera una gran debilidad por los detalles románticos, como algunas de sus amigas. En ese aspecto ella era bastante sencilla, incluso Victorie parecía no querer saber nada del tema, estaba claro que Louis había sido quién había heredado los genes románticos. Pero aun así tenía una cosa clara. Lo que acababa de hacer Frank, era lo más bonito que habían hecho por ella en la vida.

—¿Dominique?

La chica salió de su trance. Frank había estado hablándole y ella ni se había enterado, se sintió un poco mal al respeto y le miró con disculpa.

—¿No estabas escuchándome, verdad?

—No.—Reconoció. —Lo siento.

—No pasa nada. —Respondió él, rascándose la nunca con cierto nerviosismo. —Es igual.

—No. —Dijo ella. —No es igual, perdóname estaba demasiado concentrada en mis pensamientos. Pero ahora tienes toda mi atención ¿Qué decías?

—Bu-bueno. —Comenzó a tartamudear su amigo. Dominique se sorprendió, Frank no tartamudeaba desde que tenía doce años. Antes era demasiado tímido, más aun, y no era precisamente muy hábil para relacionarse, pero con el tiempo había ido evolucionando. Por eso, aquel pequeño tartamudeo logró descolocarla.

—El caso es que… E-en fin…Tú a-adoras a los ani-animales… Y alguna vez has di-di- dicho que, las luciérnagas, te-te… Bue-bueno… Yo quería… T-tú.

—Frank. —Le cortó. —No estoy entendiéndote nada. —Apoyo una de sus manos en el hombro del chico. —Relájate, no lo fuerces, vendrá solo.

Él respiro profundamente y juntó su frente con la de Dominique. Ella le sonrió, si algún alumno pasaba en aquellos instantes por aquel lugar y les veía, dispararía su imaginación al instante, pero la verdad es que le daba bastante igual.

—¿Y bien? —Le pregunto.

—En verdad —Respondió él. —, Creo que si te demuestro que es lo que quiero decir lo entenderás mejor.

—Adelante.

Frank acorta la escasa distancia que les separa y sin ningún tipo de duda la besa.

Tras lo que para Dominique parecen horas, pero que seguramente para el resto del mundo sean minutos, se separan. Está segura de que la sonrisa de Frank, es una copia exacta de la que ella está esbozando en ese mismo instante.

—Que contundente. —Comenta, incapaz de dejar de sonreír.

Frank se encoge de hombros.

—Por una vez no está mal ser un hombre de acción.

Dominique se ríe y vuelve a acercarse a él.

—Deberías serlo más a menudo.

Y sin decir ni una sola palabra más, se besan de nuevo.


	30. James Potter IV

**El amor: James Potter.**

* * *

James ha pasado la peor noche de la historia. Y no es para menos, ha decidido que ese día tiene que sincerarse con sus amigos. Se imagina la cara de desconcierto de Frank cuando le oiga, las palmaditas en la espalda de Jack o la sonrisa cómplice de Fred, pero la reacción que más teme y que aun así más espera es la de Patrick.

Dominique le ha dicho que no tiene de que preocuparse, que Patrick no es ni la mitad de exagerado que espera. Pero nunca se sabe, él se imagina en la situación que su amigo y sabe que en el momento en el que le confiesen algo como lo que él espera contar hoy, se ganaría un viaje de ida a Azkaban. Sin vuelta.

Escucha a Fred despertarse y a Patrick maldecir en voz baja a Jack, que ha sido quien ha logrado sacarles de la cama abriendo de sopetón las cortinas de la habitación. Frank ya lleva un rato despierto y se ha encerrado en el baño nada más salir de la cama.

—Cinco minutos más. —Ruega su primo.

—De eso nada. —Responde Jack. —Os recuerdo que hoy teníamos grandes planes chicos ¡Grandes planes! Cuanto más tiempo paseís en la cama más diversión nos perdemos.

Fred bufó pero no replicó al chico y salió bostezando de la cama.

Patrick por su parte, estaba aporreando la puerta del baño.

—Menuda cara tienes. —Dijo Jack reparando en James. —¿Has dormido algo?

—No mucho. —Reconoció.

—¿Emocionado por el gran día que nos espera? —Preguntó Fred, intentando imitar la voz de entusiasmo de Jack.

Éste le lanzó una zapatilla que acabo impactando contra la cabeza de Frank, que acaba de dejar el baño libre para un apresurado Patrick.

—Algo así. —Contesto James. —En realidad, tengo algo importante que deciros.

Fred le miró alzando una ceja, interrogante.

—¿Vas a dejar las bromas? —Especulo, mientras se abotonaba la camisa. —Como prefecto te lo agradecería.

—Nada de eso, lo siento amigo.

Frank negó con la cabeza. —Aun así no perderé la esperanza.

El chico se encogió de hombros.

—Pero no nos dejes con está intriga. —Rogó Jack. —¿Qué es eso tan importante?

James miró hacia la puerta del baño.

—Preferiría que estuvierais todos presentes.

Fred golpeó con fuerza la puerta.

—Finnigan, deja de masturbarte y sal ahora mismo. James tiene algo importante que contarnos.

Al rato la puerta se abrió, dejando salir a un refunfuñante Patrick

—No estaba masturbándome, imbécil.

—Seguro. —Dejo escapar entre risas Jack.

—¿Has dicho algo? —Preguntó el chico.

—Basta. —Ordenó Frank. —James. —Le llamó. —Ilústranos.

Se pasó las manos por el pelo, inquieto.

—Veréis, la verdad es que no sé por dónde empezar. Estoy bastante nervioso.

—¿Nervioso? —Preguntó Frank. —Vaya, sí que es serio.

—He estado discutiendo con Dominique como decíroslo, pero es muy distinta la teoría de la práctica.

—Espera, espera, espera. —Interrumpió Fred. —¿Nique lo sabe y yo no? —Se llevó teatralmente una mano al corazón. —Esto no me lo esperaba Jamie, me ha dolido.

—No seas llorica Fred. —Respondió Jack. —Adelante James, dilo de una vez.

El chico tomo aire, decidido, era ahora o nunca. Sólo esperaba que la señorita Turpin tuviese suficiente poción crece-huesos.

—Resulta que... —Tomó aire de nuevo.— En fin...—Titubeo.—Resulta que…

—Arranca—Le cortó Fred.

James ignoró la intervención de su primo.

—Bueno… el caso es que... me gusta una chica.

Sus cuatro amigos se quedaron mirándole, expectantes.

—¿Y ya está? —Preguntó Patrick. —¿Eso es todo? Me esperaba algo mejor James, nadie arma tanto revuelo por una cosa así, mira a Frank con tu prima. —El interpelado carraspeo, incómodo. — O a Fred con Waters.

—Por última vez, Patrick. No me gusta Waters. —Dijo Fred, un tanto alterado.

Jack se río. —En serio ¿Es sólo eso?

—No, no del todo. —Admitió.

—¿Antes era un hombre? —Provó Patrick.

—¿Es Trelawney? —Insinuó Fred.

—¿O quizás es mitad troll? —Preguntó Frank.

—¡Está emparentada con Filch! No digas más. —Sentenció Jack.

—¡No, no y no! —Dijo James, levantándose exasperado de su cama, la situación se le estaba yendo de las manos.

—¿Tiene un entrecejo prominente? —Siguió Patrick.

—¿Le huele el aliento? —Bromeó Frank.

—¿Es alguna de nuestras exnovias? —Quiso saber Fred.

—¿Myrtle la Llorona? —Dijo alarmado Jack.

—¡Es Alana! ¿Vale? —Gritó. —¡Alana!

En cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, se puso aún más pálido que Nick-casi-decapitado.

Las miradas en la habitación volaban de Patrick a James, de James a Patrick.

—¿Qué Alana? —Preguntó Patrick.

—Hay muchas chicas en el castillo y Alana es un nombre muy común. —Dijo Jack, intentando rebajar la tensión que comenzaba a palparse.

—Exacto. — Continuó Fred. —Un nombre muy común, gritas Alana por los pasillos y se gira media población femenina de Hogwarts ¿Verdad Frank?

El chico asintió. —Un nombre muy extendido entre la comunidad inglesa.

—¿Qué Alana? —Volvió a preguntar Patrick.

—Patrick, yo…—Comenzó James.

—Te he hecho una simple pregunta Potter, limítate a contestarla.

—Tú hermana. —Admitió derrotado.

Patrick se apartó de sus amigos y le dio la espalda a James, cerró los puños y los dejó caídos a ambos costados, temblaban.

—Patrick. —Le llamó.

—Es mi hermana, mi hermana pequeña. Con todas las chicas que hay en Hogwarts has tenido que fijarte en ella. ¿Cómo reaccionarías tú si te dijese que me gusta Lily? Es mi hermana James y sé cómo eres ¿Qué quieres que haga, que te aplauda y dé la bienvenida a la familia?

—Entonces mejor no te cuento que ya la he besado ¿Verdad?

Patrick se giró y le miró con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—Chicos, por favor. —Pidió Frank.

—Veinte galeones por tu primo. —Le susurró Jack a Fred al oído.

—Vas a perder, James no es malo con los puños pero a Patrick le motiva una fuerza mayor. —Dijo Fred estrechando su mano.

Patrick dio un par de pasos más hasta James, éste trago saliva.

—¿Cuándo?

—Hace dos semanas.

Patrick cerró los ojos, controlándose. —¿Ha habido más?

—Sí. —Dijo simplemente. Y por su integridad física se dijo que mejor no informarle del resto.

Pero la mirada que Patrick le dedicó haría retroceder hasta a una araña gigante.

Frank tuvo claro lo que pasaría cuando le grito a James. —¡Corre!

El primogénito del Elegido no lo dudo ni dos veces antes de hacer caso a su amigo, con Patrick puños en alto pisándole los talones.


	31. Albus Potter IV

**El amor: Albus Potter.**

* * *

La fiesta del compromiso de Victorie y Teddy había reunido a un curioso grupo de invitados en El Refugio.

Estaban los ruidosos, numerosos y casi siempre pelirrojos Weasley, armando tanto escándalo que Albus se sorprendía de que el resto de invitados no salieran huyendo despavoridos en cualquier momento.

Los elegantes, refinados y sumamente educados Delacour, que a pesar de ser menos que los Weasley tampoco es que pasasen muy desapercibidos.

Los amigo del trabajo y la escuela de los novios, que parecían estar pasándoselo en grande con las bromas de su tío George y el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales que James y Fred habían preparado.

Y por último, la poca familia de sus padres que le quedaba a Teddy. Su abuela Andromea, que discutía algunos detalles de la celebración junto a su padre, y la familia Malfoy. Los que parecían encontrarse tremendamente fuera de lugar, Albus sospechaba que Lily había tenido algo que ver en el asunto. No dudaba de que Scorpius hubiera accedido encantado a acudir al evento, sin embargo el señor y la señora Malfoy eran ya otra historia, aunque la segunda parecía estar un poco más relajada mientras hablaba con su tío Percy.

—No está tan mal la fiesta ¿No? —Dijo una voz masculina, sacándole de sus pensamientos.

Su primo Louis también se encontraba dentro de la casa, escapando por un rato del bullicio del exterior.

—Al fin se casan Teddy y mi hermana, no es como si fuera una gran revelación. —Continúo hablando el rubio. — En mi opinión, ya estaban tardando demasiado en dar el paso.

—Con ese comentario me acabas de recordar demasiado a la abuela Molly. —Le picó Albus.

Louis rodó los ojos. —Sabes a lo que me refería.

Louis abrió la ventana de la cocina, el ruido que estaban haciendo los invitados llegaba un tanto distorsionado hacia donde estaban ellos, la brisa del mar descolocó unos cuantos cabellos del siempre despeinado pelo de Albus.

El chico se acercó a su primo, e imitándole, se dedicó a mirar por la ventana.

Una joven rubia, vestida de rojo se paseaba entre los juncos cercanos a la playa. Ajena al jaleo que había a su alrededor.

—¿Quién es ella? —Preguntó Albus, señalándole a su primo la misteriosa chica. —¿Alguna de tus parientes franceses?

Louis le miró con una expresión divertida en el rostro.

—¿En serio no sabes quién es?

Albus negó y Louis sonrió burlón.

—Es Astrid.

Albus abrió la boca, sorprendido.

—¿Astrid? ¿Tu prima? ¿La hija de tu tía Gabrielle? —Louis asintió. —No puede ser, es imposible. —Volvió a mirar a la chica. —Ella no puede ser tu prima Astrid, la misma Astrid que venía a visitaros cuando éramos críos ¡Es imposible! —Repitió.

—Bueno tranquilo. —Le respondió Louis, divertido. —Si te digo que es ella, es que lo es.

—Pero está muy cambiada. No puede ser.

—¿Y tú has ido a parar a la casa de Hogwarts que se jacta de tener a los alumnos más brillantes? Tú tampoco eres el niño menudo y quejica que eras con siete años ¿Sabes?

—¡Oye! Que yo no era ningún quejica.

—No que va. —Se burló su primo.

—Está muy guapa.

—¡Oh, ya veo! —Comentó Louis. —Son los genes veela, a pesar de que en cada generación se reducen, no dejan de hacer efecto.

Albus le miró ofendido.

—¡No son los genes veela! No soy tan superficial. Además tú también eres en parte veela y te considero más bien feucho.

Louis le dio un puñetazo en el brazo, Albus protesto.

—Quejica. —Le llamó su primo entre dientes.

Albus resopló.

—Sólo comento algo que es evidente, nada más.

—Ya, lo que tú digas primo. ¿Por qué no vas a hablar con ella un rato? De pequeños recuerdo que os llevabais muy bien.

Albus volvió a mirar a la francesa y negó con la cabeza.

—Mejor más tarde.

Louis soltó una pequeña risita.

—Venga. —Apremió Albus. —Volvamos a la fiesta.

—Como quieras. —De pronto la expresión de su rostro cambio. —¡Astrid!

Albus palideció y se giró rápidamente, pero tras él no había nadie.

Louis se rio a mandíbula batiente.

—Tenías que haber visto tu cara. —Dijo entre lágrimas.

Albus suspiró, resignado.


	32. Rose Weasley IV

**El amor: Rose Weasley.**

* * *

¿Quién le mandaría a ella meterse dónde no la llamaban? Si Patrick Finnigan se había emborrachado tanto en el cumpleaños de Fred, que apenas podía ponerse en pie, no era problema suyo.

Dominique y Frank estaban en la fiesta, Jack Wood también, por no hablar de James o la propia hermana de Patrick, su amiga Alana.

¿Por qué no podía dejar que alguno de ellos se ocupase de él?

Pero no, ni se le pasó por la cabeza algo tan simple como despegar a Alana de su primo para decirle que se llevase a su hermano a casa.

Estaba claro que había heredado algún gen de sus padres que la obligaba a volcarse con las causas perdidas.

Patrick balbucea algo que Rose no llega a captar mientras le apoya contra la pared del descansillo.

—No te caigas ¿Vale? Tengo que buscar las llaves, tampoco hagas mucho ruido, vivo en un edificio de muggles y ellos tienen que trabajar mañana. —Patrick se lleva el dedo a los labios, pidiendo silencio, señal de que lo ha comprendido.

Rose le sonríe.

—En cuanto entremos te daré algo caliente para beber y te iras a dormir, mañana le mandaré una lechuza a Alana para que venga a buscarte. Con la resaca que tendrás dudo que seas capaz de aparecerte por ti mismo.

Abre la puerta con cuidado y le tiende su mano. Patrick aun en silencio la toma y es guiado por la chica hasta el interior de su piso.

Rose deja la chaqueta y el bolso en el perchero de la entrada e intenta que el chico haga lo mismo con su abrigo.

—¿Intentas desnudarme Weasley? —Pregunta en tono divertido.

—No digas estupideces, sólo quiero que te quites el abrigo. —Patrick se libra de ella y echa a correr hasta la cocina mientras se ríe. —¡Oye!

—¿Vives aquí sola? —Le pregunta mientras rebusca por los cajones.

—Sí, a veces Hugo se queda a dormir o tu hermana, pero por lo general estoy sola ¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo?

—Busco algo que se pueda beber. Habrá que continuar la fiesta.

Rose niega con la cabeza y le saca a trompicones de la cocina.

—Se ha acabado la fiesta, quédate aquí. —Le tira contra el sofá, Patrick se queja. —Voy a hacerte una infusión.

Mientras Rose pone la tetera al fuego, Patrick intenta levantarse del sofá sin que todo le dé vueltas, y procurando no hacer ruido para alertar a la chica, se cuela en la cocina.

Rose suspira cansadamente, las fiestas como las que sus primos suelen organizar no son lo suyo. No le gusta beber tanto como a Patrick y tampoco es muy amiga de aguantar hasta las tantas de la madrugada, pero normalmente suele pasárselo bien, los Weasley saben cómo divertirse, aunque esa noche no ha sido de sus favoritas. A Albus no le vio en casi toda la noche, su hermano estaba entretenido jugando a un extraño juego de cartas con Louis, Lily estaba demasiado ocupada charlando con su amigo Scorpius Malfoy y James acaparaba toda la atención de Alana.

Por suerte o por desgracia, según como se mirase, Patrick hizo acto de presencia. Al principio resultaba bastante entretenido, no había tema de conversación que le chico no se atreviese a tocar, sus chistes lograron hacerla estallar en sonoras carcajadas más de una vez e incluso consiguió que bailase con él unas cuantas canciones.

Pero todo acabó trágicamente cuando le vomito en sus nuevos, preciosos y carísimos zapatos.

Llevaba un mes ahorrando para poder comprárselos, había sido amor a primera vista desde que los había encontrado en aquella tienda muggle.

Pero Patrick tuvo que vomitarles encima. Sólo esperaba que el hechizo que aplico en ellos para limpiarlos, no los hubiera estropeado aún más.

Notó como una mano se posaba en su hombro y se giró sobresaltada. Patrick, la miraba sonriente.

—Hola—Le dijo.

—Te dije que te quedarás en el salón.

El chico se encogió de hombros. Rose resopló.

—Siento lo de la fiesta con tus zapatos, estar ahora incordiandote y eso. —Confesó.

—No es nada. —Dijo ella intentando quitarle importancia.

—He estropeado tu noche.

Rose le miró, sorprendida. Patrick tenía una expresión de culpa en el rostro que consiguió romperle el corazón.

—No has estropeado nada, si no fuera por ti me hubiera ido de la fiesta antes. Pero no te voy a mentir, hubiera preferido que no bebieras tanto.

—Por ti dejaré la bebida. —Respondió el chico, todo lo solemnemente que pudo, serio y con la mano derecha en su corazón.

Rose se rio, Patrick esbozó una sonrisa.

—Tu risa es muy bonita.

Rose se ruborizo. —Gracias.

La tetera comenzó a pitar, Rose la retiro del fuego y vertió el líquido en un taza.

—Toma—Dijo tendiéndole la taza a Patrick.

El chico la cogió pero volvió a dejarla en la encimera, Rose abrió la boca para protestar, pero la mirada del hermano mayor de su amiga, logró dejarla sin habla.

—¿Sabes que el alcohol desinhibe y muchas veces la gente lo usa como excusa para poder hacer algo que sobrios jamás se atreverían? —A medida que había ido hablando, logró arrinconarla contra la encimera.

—Es una mala idea. —Fue lo único que Rose fue capaz de responder.

—Eres muy guapa ¿Lo sabías? — Susurro contra sus labios. El corazón de Rose latía con desmesurada fuerza.

—Alana me matará. — Dejó escapar Rose en un suspiro. — Además, estás borracho.

—Sólo déjate llevar. —Pidió él.

Y así lo hizo, mientras Patrick la subía encima del frío mármol de la encimera y tiraban la humeante taza al suelo.

Ya tendría tiempo para arrepentirse al día siguiente, ahora lo único que importaba era Patrick, los fuertes brazos que la sostenían, sus besos desesperados y el regusto a alcohol que se adueñaba de su lengua.


	33. Roxanne Weasley IV

**El amor: Roxanne Weasley.**

* * *

El rosado líquido del caldero de Roxanne suelta pequeñas pompas brillantes.

Está satisfecha consigo misma. Ha logrado elaborar la poción de la amortentia ella solita sin tener que recurrir a la ayuda de Louis o Jing, es un gran logro.

Está deseando que llegue la siguiente clase de pociones para que el profesor pueda asombrarse con su trabajo y ponerle su merecida buena nota. La asignatura no se le ha dado nunca muy bien, así que para ella haber conseguido seguir a la perfección las directrices para lograr aquel elixir rosa, era un gran logro personal.

Busca en su mochila un pequeño frasco de cristal para guardar una muestra y llevarla a clase.

Cuando una descabellada idea surca su mente, había intentado por todos los modos no aspirar los vapores de su poción y de momento lo había logrado pero ¿Qué daño le haría olisquearla un poco ahora que la había acabado?

No podía ser tan malo, vale que Jing se hubiera puesto como una histérica cuando ella descubrió los olores que producía su amortentia pero la suya no será para tanto. Ni que fuera a descubrir que se siente atraída por Hagrid o algo así.

El primer olor no tarda en colarse por sus fosas nasales, enseguida sonríe al reconocerlo.

Pólvora.

No es que le sorprenda mucho, pólvora es el característico olor de la tienda de su padre, Sortilegios Weasley. Adora pasar el tiempo en aquel lugar, rodeada de los diversos inventos y artículos de broma por los que tantos jóvenes brujos del país pierden la cabeza. Después de la casa de sus abuelos, es su segundo lugar favorito en el mundo.

El segundo olor se abre paso entre los últimos resquicios de pólvora que aún se perciben en el ambiente y Roxanne no puede evitar volver a sonreír.

Huele a Quidditch.

Dependiendo de a quién le preguntes, obtendrás distintas respuestas sobre con que olor se asocia el Quidditch.

Hay quién respondería a madera, como la de los palos de las escobas, o a cuero, como el que recubre las pelotas o incluso sudor, que es el olor más característico de un partido cuando termina.

Pero para ella no es ninguno de esos, Roxanne asocia el Quidditch al olor del césped, la hierba recién cortada.

Le encanta.

Finalmente percibe el tercer olor y frunce el ceño inconscientemente, no logra identificarlo.

Es un aroma floral, quizás sea algún tipo de planta que ahora no recuerda ¿Alguna del invernadero? ¿Los jardines? ¿La Madriguera?

Sin apenas darse cuenta un recuerdo se cuela en su mente, es el día de su cumpleaños y Simon está frente a ella con un ramo de flores, las ha robado de la maceta que está frente al escaparate de la tienda de túnicas.

El gesto de confusión en su rostro se hace más latente ¿Tanto le gustan esas flores?

De pronto pierde todo el color del rostro al darse cuenta de que lo que le gusta no son las flores precisamente.

A pólvora huele Sortilegios Weasley, lugar donde conoció al insufrible hijo de Verity, Simon.

A hierba recién cortada huele el campo de Quidditch, sí, pero también aquel estadio al que le había obligado a ir Simon en verano para verle jugar a su gran pasión, el fútbol.

Y por supuesto no hacía falta analizar el porqué del olor a aquellas flores.

La cabeza le daba vueltas y necesito sentarse enseguida.

No podía gustarle Simon, era una completa locura. Era incapaz de estar en la misma habitación que él sin querer asesinarle por cualquier tontería como llamarle Roxy en lugar de Roxanne ¡Era tan ridículo!

Pero la amortentia no se equivocaba.

Roxanne soltó un gemido, era lo que le faltaba.


	34. Louis Weasley IV

**El amor: Louis Weasley.**

* * *

El Refugio estaba abarrotado como Louis nunca antes lo había visto.

Su madre y su padre se habían esmerado especialmente para convertir la casa a ras del océano de los Weasley-Delacour en el lugar perfecto para celebrar la esperada boda de su hermana mayor.

Sus tíos también habían colaborado y tras un ajetreado día, consiguieron erguir, no sin alguna que otra pequeña discusión sin importancia por el medio, una amplia carpa bajo la cual se encontraban los invitados a la ceremonia, bebiendo, bailando y celebrando el feliz enlace.

Sus primos se habían encargado de la decoración, guiados por una terriblemente paciente Rose. Y consiguieron dejar la carpa decorada de una manera que logro hacer brotar un par de lágrimas de los ojos de Victorie.

Louis se mueve entre los invitados en busca de su pareja. A podido evitar en varias ocasiones a James, borracho como una cuba, con alguna que otra broma bajo la manga de su túnica.

Divisa a los lejos a su hermana Dominique y a Molly ataviadas con sus bonitos vestidos de damas de honor, buscando desesperadamente un lugar en el que sentarse. Louis imagina que haber estado tanto tiempo de pie y en tacones las habrá dejado agotadas.

Lily está un par de mesas cerca. Coqueteando descaradamente con un invitado al que no reconoce. Todo ello bajo la divertida mirada de Scorpius Malfoy y una asombrada Lucy.

Fred y Rose están sentados junto al tío Charlie, embobados, seguramente escuchando alguna de sus historias.

Albus rojo como un tomate está cerca de la entrada de la carpa, intentando conversar con su prima Astrid, y a pesar de que Louis no daría ni un knut por el chico parece ser que Astrid está cayendo bajo sus encantos. Cualquiera lo diría.

Hugo anda por ahí cerca, riéndose a mandíbula batiente en compañía de los gemelos Scamander.

Encuentra fácilmente a Roxanne, discutiendo para no variar, con Simon. Louis aun no comprende que se trae su prima favorita entre manos con el chico pero ella sabrá lo que se hace, al fin de cuentas si es su acompañante será por algo.

Y hablando de acompañantes, al fin encuentra a la suya.

Está de pie al lado del ponche, mira hacia su hermana y Teddy con un brillo soñador en la mirada. Louis no entiende que puede haber de fascinante en Victorie y su cuñado, más bien les encuentra un tanto cómicos, ver a Teddy intentando bailar con su hermana es un espectáculo digno de dejar caer unas cuantas lágrimas de risa.

—Por fin te encuentro. —Le dice a Jing cuando la alcanza. — ¿Por qué eres tan escurridiza?

—No soy escurridiza. —Responde su amiga. —Solo estaba huyendo de tu primo ¿Edmé? —Louis asintió. —Pues eso, que es un tanto pesado. —Le dio un sorbo al vaso de ponche que tenía en la mano. —No iba a bailar con él se pusiera como se pusiese. —Le sonrió. —Tengo pareja.

—Un chico muy afortunado sin duda. —Comentó él.

—Pero debe de tener una capa de invisibilidad o algo, porque apenas le he visto el pelo. —Respondió ella con un deje de tristeza en su voz.

—Que desconsiderado. — Dijo Louis fingiendo enfado. —Debemos remediarlo ¿Cree usted señorita que se enfadara si la tomo prestada para este baile?

Jing hizo como que lo meditaba.

—Está bien, si es sólo un baile no creó que le importe. —Sentenció sonriente.

Louis le tendió su brazo y ella lo recibió gustosa.

La guio hasta el centro de la pista de baile, esquivando unos cuantos codazos por el camino.

Varios de los presentes ya se habían animado y ocupaban la zona.

Sus padres, los recién casados, algunos de sus tíos, sus abuelos, Scorpius Malfoy y una torpe Lily, Fred y Lucy, Dominique y un abrumado Frank. Y ahora ellos dos.

Jing posó con delicadeza y elegancia su mano en el hombro de Louis, el chico agarro la cintura de la oriental con fuerza. Se dejaron guiar por el sonido de la música y comenzaron a danzar en círculos.

Louis no era muy aficionado a bailar y creía que sus movimientos estaban dejando mucho que desear, pero Jing no se quejaba. Y otra cosa no, pero cuando era necesario Jing dejaba salir todo el carácter que tenía dentro, así que si llegaba a pisarla en algún instante, no dudaba de que se enterarían hasta en el centro de la mismísima ciudad de Londres.

—¿Te lo estás pasando bien? —Le preguntó en uno de los giros.

—La verdad es que sí. —Contesto ella sonriente. —Tu familia es muy divertida, obviando a tu pesado primo francés. —Louis río. — Tu hermana está preciosa y todo parece sacado de un cuento de hadas muggle.

Louis la hizo girar de nuevo.

—Tú y tus queridas princesas de cuento. —Bromeo el rubio.

—¿Algo que objetar Weasley? —Preguntó ella frunciendo el ceño.

—Absolutamente nada, ya sabes que soy tu caballero de brillante armadura.

Jing enrojeció muy ligeramente, Louis la obligo a dar una vuelta sobre sí misma. La verdad es que estaba muy guapa, la larga trenza que llevaba a un lado le confería un aspecto infantil encantador, y el vestido amarillo y verde de tiras que llevaba le daba a un piel un aspecto de porcelana que le hacía parecer una frágil muñeca. A pesar de ser ella todo lo contrario.

—¿Te he dicho ya que estás muy guapa hoy? —Le susurró al oído.

—No todas las veces que deberías. —Confeso ella.

—Entonces sí que será cierto que soy un desconsiderado.

—El peor. —Se burló ella.

—Pero aun así me quieres. —Agrego, confiado.

Jing dejó de bailar de pronto y se quedó mirando hacia él. Louis no comprendía el súbito cambio de actitud de la chica pero en cuanto la miró a los ojos supo que se encontraba a kilómetros de allí.

—¿Jing?

La chica pareció salir del trance en el que se encontraba.

—Tengo que salir a tomar el aire. —Dijo secamente.

—Jing, espera. —Pidió él, intentado frenarla. —¿Pasa algo?

Pero ella consiguió librarse de su agarre con suma facilidad y se encaminó hacia la salida.

—¡Jing! —La llamo, pero ella no se dignó a volverse.

Quiso ir tras ella, pero su abuela Molly logró interceptarle y le pidió bailar con ella la siguiente canción.

Cuando la melodía termino, se excusó rápidamente con su abuela e ignorando a su hermana, que iba directa hacia él, salió de la carpa en busca de Jing.

No le costó mucho encontrarla esta vez, conocía a Jing lo suficiente como para suponer que se encontraba en la playa.

Y no se equivocaba.

—¿A qué ha venido eso? —Le pregunto a la chica sentada en la arena.

—Me estaba agobiando ahí dentro.

—Díselo a alguien que te crea Jing.

La chica alzó la cara y Louis pudo comprobar que había estado llorando.

—¿Qué quieres Louis?

—¿Cómo que qué quiero? Quiero saber que narices está pasado. Eso es lo que quiero.

—¿Y de mí Louis, qué quieres de mí?

El chico permaneció en silencio.

—¿Sabes qué? —Dijo Jing levantándose. —Estoy harta de esto. —Se encaró a Louis. —Ya no lo soporto más, estás ciego, totalmente ciego. Y me niego a seguir esperando a que abras los ojos de una vez por todas. Te quiero Louis. —Confesó. —Claro que te quiero, pero no como te imaginas. Me marcho, felicita a tu hermana de mi parte.

Jing hizo ademán de irse, pero esta vez Louis si logró detenerla.

—Quédate, por favor.

—¿Para qué?

Y sin previo aviso Louis la atrajo con ímpetu para sí y fundió sus labios con los de la chica.

Jing se quedó estática al principio, pero a medida que Louis la abrazaba con más fuerza se relajó y respondió al beso con ganas.

Cuando se separaron para tomar aire, miles de preguntas amenazaban con salir de los labios de Jing pero Louis negó con la cabeza.

—Mañana. —Le dijo.

—¿Mañana? —Preguntó.

—Todas las respuestas que quieras. —Aclaró él.

—¿Y ahora? —Interrogó ella.

Louis sonrió por respuesta, antes de volver a besarla.


	35. Hugo Weasley IV

**El amor: Hugo Weasley.**

* * *

Hugo está de muy malhumor y no debería, ¡Es Navidad! Pero por más que quiera animarse no puede, todo es un asco.

Ese año tiene que quedarse en la escuela, los exámenes están próximos y por mucho que odie sonar tan histérico como Rose necesita estudiar y sabe que en su casa no tocaría ni un mísero pergamino.

Lily se ha marchado a casa y el único familiar que le queda en el castillo es Dominique, que no quiso irse con sus padres y sus hermanos a Francia ese año alegando que estaba muy ocupada pensando tácticas y estrategias nuevas para el equipo de Quidditch, pero Hugo sospecha que sus obligaciones como capitana no tienen nada que ver y que detrás de su negativa a irse al país galo se esconde Frank Longbottom. Así que pasar tiempo con su prima queda descartado, no le apetece ver como se pasa todo el día besuqueándose con su novio por Hogwarts adelante.

Y por si eso no fuera suficiente, Lorcan están enfermo, por lo que con el único Scamander con el que puede hacer algo es con Lysander. Y no es que el chico lo caiga mal, lo que pasa es que no soporta ni cinco segundos de sus interminables charlas sobre seres extraños y fabulosos que Hugo está harto de repetirle mil veces que no existen ¿Por qué tienen que ser los gemelos tan distares entre sí? Por lo que le cuenta su tío George él y su difunto hermano Fred eran iguales en todos. Así que ya podría ser Lysander la mitad de racional que Lorcan. A Hugo le ahorraría un par de dolores de cabeza, como el que está teniendo ahora mismo.

¿Sobre qué va la charla está vez? ¿Sobre seres extraños que viven en el fuego? ¿O le toca de nuevo soportar la soporífera charla acerca de los bichejos esos que rondan a los elfos domésticos? ¡Porque como sea esa otra vez le hechiza sin pestañear!

Aunque parece que Lysander ha pensado lo mismo y le ha hechizado para que no ponga pies en polvorosa y se trague todas sus locuras ¡No se puede mover!

Se da la vuelta para gritarle que rompa el encantamiento, que haga lo que haga no piensa escuchar ni una sandez más, pero al ver la cara de desconcierto del rubio comprende que él no ha tenido nada que ver.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —Pregunta. —¿Por qué no podemos movernos?

—Es como si hubiera una barrera a nuestro alrededor que nos impide salir de aquí. —Comenta el otro, tranquilamente.

—¿Y a qué se debe? ¿Tendrá Peeves algo que ver en todo esto? —Hugo frunce el ceño y empieza a gritarle al aire. —¡Peeves! ¡Peeves!

—Nada de eso. —Responde el otro mientras señala encima de sus cabezas.

—Muérdago. —Se queja Hugo. —¿Qué más puede salir peor?

—¿Sabías que en el muérdago viven unas criaturas que….

Hugo deja de escuchar a Lysander y se sienta en el suelo, con la cabeza entre las manos. ¿Para qué habrá preguntado si la situación podría empeorar?

No sabe si su mecanismo de defensa anti locuras de Lysander ha funcionado o es que el chico ha acabado aburriéndose incluso a sí mismo, pero no escucha a nadie hablar a su lado.

De manera que saca las manos de la cara y se sorprende al toparse frente a frente con un callado, bendito sea Merlín, Lysander.

—¿Se puede saber por qué estas rompiendo mi espacio vital de semejante manera Lys?

Y sin comerlo ni beberlo Hugo se encuentra con que el rubio le está besando ¡A él! Como sí fuese la cosa más natural del mundo, para que luego Lorcan diga que su hermano no está loco.

Cuando Lysander rompe el beso Hugo boquea y se levanta de un salto, con una extraña expresión en el rostro.

—¿A qué ha venido eso?

Lysander le sonríe. —Teníamos que salir de aquí, además te lo he dicho, los seres que habitan en el muérdago…

Hugo le calla con un movimiento de su mano. —Olvídalo, ahora que estamos libres ya podemos ir a cenar.

Le da la espalda y pone rumbo al Gran Comedor, seguido de su amigo.

—¿Te ha gustado?

Hugo se para en seco en mitad del pasillo y se gira hacia Lysander, con los ojos abiertos como platos. —¿Qué si me ha gustado el que?

—El beso.

—Lysander…

—A mí sí. —Le corta.

Hugo abre la boca varias veces, intentado decir algo, pero ninguna palabra acude a sus labios.

Lysander vuelve a encogerse de hombros. —¿Vamos a cenar? —Dice adelantándole y reanudando la marcha.

Hugo no puede hacer más que asentir, en cuanto acabe de cenar irá a ver a Lorcan a la enfermería y le contará lo sucedido a ver si su amigo consigue ponerle las ideas en orden porque Lysander con esa simple afirmación acaba de poner todo su mundo patas arriba.


	36. Lily Potter IV

**El amor: Lily Potter.**

* * *

Scorpius Malfoy no sabe muy bien que hace allí. Aunque a estas alturas de la vida ha aprendido que tendrá que acostumbrarse a ser uno más en las múltiples celebraciones de los Weasley/Potter. Que Lily se aparezca en su apartamento y prácticamente le lleve a rastras con ella a cualquier fiesta organizada por su familia ya es prácticamente rutina.

Pero aun así, le sigue chocando ser un invitado más en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Fred Wealey.

Aunque aquello no es ni la mitad de extraño si se compara con que su amiga está sentada en una mesa con una cara de cabreo épica, sin probar la copa de champagne que tiene en la mano.

—¿A qué viene tanta alegría Lily? —Le pregunta, sentándose a su lado mientras le pasa un brazo por los hombros.

La pelirroja bufa.

—El amor es un asco.

Scorpius se muerde el labio para no echarse a reír en aquel mismo instante.

—¿Qué te hace afirmar eso?

Lily se gira completamente hacia él y eleva su mano derecha mientras estira su dedo índice, dispuesta a comenzar una enumeración.

—Victorie y Teddy se han casado. —Comienza.

—Una boda muy bonita. —Opina él.

—No me interrumpas. —Levanta otro dedo. —Molly y Cowal están viviendo juntos. —Otro dedo se eleva. —Dominique y Frank van por el mismo camino. —Otro más para la cuenta. —Mi hermano Albus desde que tuvo aquella aventura, o como quieras llamarle, con la francesita —Ahora Scorpius, sí que no puede evitar reír. —Se ha vuelto un conquistador.

—Cualquiera lo diría en Hogwarts.

—Que no me interrumpas Malfoy. —Scorpius hace un gesto parecido al de una cremallera cerrándose sobre su boca, Lily sigue repasando la vida amorosa de sus primos. —El cumpleañero, al fin le ha pedido una cita a esa tal Waters que no parada de sacarle de quicio en la escuela, Louis y Jing hacen una pareja estupenda, que por cierto, Hugo me debe diez galeones. —Scorpius rodó los ojos, los Weasley y sus apuestas. —Roxanne ha admitido que le gusta Simon, que ya era hora. —Hace un gesto con la cabeza hacia su hermano mayor, que en ese instante parece estar devorando a su novia. —No hace falta comentar como les va a James y Alana, aunque podrían hacer una pausa para tomar aire. Hugo ha salido del armario. —Prosigue. — Y a pesar de que no nos haya dicho nada se está viendo con alguien, fijo.

Scorpius vuelve a interrumpirla. —Voto por uno de los gemelos Scamander.

—Creía haberte dicho que no me interrumpieses.

Scorpius se disculpa y le permite continuar.

—Rose acaba de largarse con Patrick Finnigan ¡Mi prima Rose, Scorpius! ¡Rose!—Tras su breve indignación, levanta un último dedo, para contar a la última Weasley. —Y Lucy…—Hace una pausa. —En fin, ya sabes esa historia tan extraña que se traen ella y tu primo.

Scorpius asiente. Kevin Nott y Lucy Weasley tienen una de las relaciones más raras que ha visto en su vida.

—¿Y dónde está el problema Lily? —Quiere saber.

—El problema es que actualmente, si no contamos a mi tío Charlie claro, soy la única soltera de la familia ¡La única! ¡Desde que rompí con Elliot mi vida sentimental ha sido un completo desastre! ¿A qué crees que se debe Scorp? —Agarra su copa y por fin le pega un largo sorbo, nada digno de una señorita, todo sea dicho. —¿Tan fea soy?

Scorpius frunce el ceño, por supuesto que Lily no es fea. Es una de las chicas más guapas que conoce, aunque sabe que si hace esa afirmación en voz alta tendrá inmediatamente a dos Potter y algún que otro Weasley, encima de él intentando partirle las piernas.

—No digas tonterías Lily. —Dice, intentando animarla. —A mí tampoco es que se me dé muy bien el tema. Y seamos francos, estoy buenísimo. —Lily se ríe. —Probablemente aun no hayas encontrado a la persona indicada, nada más.

—Pues no será porque no lo he intentado. —Musita. Pero de pronto su semblante cambia y una sonrisa traviesa, que a Scorpius no le da muy buena espina, aparece en su rostro.

—¿Qué? —Pregunta, no sin un poco de temor impregnado en su voz.

—Digamos que sí a los…—Se calla un momento mientras parece calcular algo. —Treinta. —Sonríe. —Sí treinta está bien.

—¿Para qué están bien?

—Sí a los treinta ninguno de los dos tiene una pareja estable, tú y yo nos casaremos.

Scorpius da gracias a Merlín por estar sentado en una silla, que si no se daría de bruces contra el suelo.

—¡Venga Scorp no me pongas esa cara! No sería para nada lo que estás pensando. Mira. —Comienza a explicarle. —No sería nada romántico o sentimental, cada uno haría su vida y podrá tener los múltiples amantes que quiera, sería más que nada una especie de contrato, nada sexual, nada amoroso. ¿Qué me dices?

Scorpius no puede creer lo que está oyendo, vale que su amiga de vez en cuando tiene ideas que son total y absolutas locuras, pero aquella ya era pasarse.

—¿Has estado bebiendo antes de venir aquí?

Ella ríe y niega.

—Venga Scorp, es una gran idea. Además Lily Malfoy no suena tan mal.

Scorpius palidece al instante ¿Qué no suena tan mal?

—Díselo a nuestros padres, a ver qué opinan.

—¿Eso es un sí?

—Estás loca Lily, totalmente demente.

—No seas miedica.

Scorpius resolpa.

—Es un quizás ¿Te vale?

Lily alza su copa. —Me vale.

Insta a Scorpius a alzar la suya también.

—¡Por Scorpius y Lily Malfoy!

Scorpius le ve grandes lagunas al plan de su amiga, pero aun así brinda con ella.

—¡Por Scorpius y Lily Malfoy! —Repite.

Y que Salazar les pille confesados, porque en el instante en el que Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy se enteren de ello, rodarán cabezas.

* * *

**N.A:**

_Y hemos llegado al final, muchas gracias a todos los que habéis comentado, leído y seguido la historia. La verdad es que me he divertido mucho escribiendo sobre esta generación, he acabado cogiéndoles el gusto tanto a los personajes canon como a los OC por lo que no descarto volver a escribir sobre ellos, un par de cositas han quedado en el aire y esto no puede quedar así._

_Gracias por haberme acompañado en esta aventura._

**Nos leemos pronto.**


End file.
